Jusqu'à la prochaine fois
by movie-like
Summary: Après leur première mission, l'escadron doit retourner dans la fameuse prison sécurisée. Les dangers sont toujours là et Amanda Waller souhaite avoir le plus fou des criminels dans ses troupes : Le Joker. Et qui de mieux que sa compagne, Harley Quinn, pour l'attirer dans ses filets ?
1. Prologue

**Hey ! Je vais vous proposer une histoire courte sur la relation entre le Joker et Harley Quinn. Le nombre de chapitres n'est pas encore précis, ce sera en fonction de la longueur que je souhaite pour les chapitres. Pour l'instant, c'est environ trois chapitres. J'espère que ce prologue va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je veux savoir si je peux me lancer dans une histoire plus longue et détaillée sur leur relation.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **(La publication de cette histoire sera plus espacée que celle des one-shot)**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_ **

* * *

Dans les profondeurs d'une prison secrète, un groupe de soldats traînaient le corps immobile d'une jeune femme. Ses cheveux blancs étaient attachés négligemment par un des gardiens, sous l'ordre de son supérieur. Ses pieds nus ne touchaient presque plus le sol et ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. Elle avait essayé de nombreuses de fois de se libérer mais leurs prises étaient beaucoup trop fortes pour elle.

«- Vous m'emmenez où ? Lâchez-moi hurla Harley Quinn.

-La ferme ! Ordonna un des soldats en frappant ses côtes.»

Un grognement animal atteignit leurs oreilles et un frisson d'horreur traversa le groupe entier. La seule personne qui resta sereine, ou du moins le plus possible, fut la jeune femme. Elle tourna sa tête sur la droite et croisa le regard reptilien de Killer Croc. Ce dernier les fixait dangereusement, les muscles tendus et le regard méfiant. Il posa ses deux immenses mains sur les barreaux et grogna plusieurs fois vers le groupe de soldats apeurés.

«- T'inquiètes mon croco, je vais m'en sortir sourit-elle en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

-Plus de délicatesse avec les femmes grogna le détenu en montrant les dents.

-Va te faire foutre répondit un soldat en essayant de le frapper avec une matraque.

-J'espère que tu ne seras pas mon gardien demain.»

Et sur ses mots, Killer Croc se glissa dans les noirceurs de sa cellule. Les six soldats se regardèrent et le plus expérimenté reprit la marche. Harley serra les dents, légèrement inquiète pour son sort. Leurs prises sur ses bras étaient beaucoup plus présentes, comme s'ils craignaient une tentative de fuite de sa part. Mais Harley était bien trop soucieuse, blessée et fatiguée pour réfléchir à un plan de fuite. Puis, cela n'avait jamais été son rôle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce sombre et aménagée. Une table d'opération se trouvait au centre et deux femmes attendaient dans un coin. Amanda Waller sortit de l'ombre et se dirigea vers le groupe. Elle salua de la tête ses soldats et se posta devant Harley Quinn. La couleur foncée de sa peau contrastait avec la blancheur surnaturelle d'Harley. Sa chevelure crépue et coiffé attira le regard intéressé de la détenue.

«- Bonjour Harleen Quinzel.

-C'est Harley Quinn bordel ! Deux mois que vous m'appelez comme ça ronchonna la jeune femme.

-C'est ton vrai nom, n'essaye pas d'effacer ton passé.

-Le passé est surfait Amanda ! Essayez tous de vivre dans le futur, c'est plus amusant.»

Un des soldats frappa les côtes d'Harley avec sa matraque, sous l'œil réprobateur de sa boss. Les bleus et les blessures se succédaient sur sa peau et les soldats ne laissaient pas à la jeune femme le temps de cicatriser.

«- Ne soyez pas violent avec elle, nous avons besoin de son aide.

-Pardon ? Demanda Harley. Besoin de moi pour quoi ?

-On veut trouver ton petit Joker souffla un soldat à son oreille, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Comme si j'allais vous aider à capturer mon poussin rit Harley en penchant la tête en arrière.

-Tu ne vas pas trahir le Joker précisa Amanda Waller, tu vas être notre jolie appât. Posez là sur la table !»

Deux des soldats la posèrent violemment. Elle resta quelques secondes sonnée par le coup, sa tête avait durement frappé l'acier de la table. Ses grands yeux bleus restèrent un instant fermés et sa bouche s'ouvrit de douleur. Ses mains et ses jambes se retrouvèrent attachées dans des étaux en cuir. La prisonnière essaye deux fois de se libérer mais les médecins avaient fermement serrés les prises. Trop fatiguée, elle sentit ses forces la quitter.

«- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi gémit Harley en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Ne bouge pas autant, l'électricité passe mieux lorsque le corps est immobile déclara un soldat.

-Vous allez faire quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme, le cœur battant.»

Amanda Waller avança son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et lui murmura :

«- Le Joker a crée Harley Quinn avec l'électricité et l'acide. Il ne peux supporter que tes bourreaux utilisent les mêmes méthodes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il le saura jamais rit Harley. Il ne viendra pas pour moi.

-Il a déjà essayé mais j'ai des bons soldats.»

Harley fusilla Amanda Waller du regard.

«- Mon poussin est plus persistant que tout vos stupides soldats réunis.»

La chef éclata de rire et caressa doucement la joue de sa détenue.

«-Justement Harleen, on se base sur ce trait de caractère pour le coincer. Pour vous coincer. Il viendra sauver ta jolie petite frimousse dès qu'il recevra la vidéo de ta torture.

-Il ne se sacrifiera pas pour moi.

-Tu te trompes, tu te trompes.»

Elle se décala de la jeune femme et fit signe à ses soldats de sortir. Harley Quinn se retrouva seule avec deux médecins et trois gardiens.

«- Ne bouge pas ordonna une médecin en posant un casque sur le crâne de sa patiente.

-Je sais comment ce genre de torture marche rit Harley. Oubliez pas le morceau de cuir pour ma bouche, c'est très important. Mon poussin dit souvent que mes cris sont assez aigus. Ils les apprécient comme ça.

-Tu ne feras plus ta maligne dans quelques secondes.»

Les deux médecins enfoncèrent un morceau de cuir dans la bouche de Quinn et lancèrent les volts.

Sous leurs yeux, Harley Quinn se mit à hurler de douleur.

Tout cela filmé par une caméra.


	2. Chapter 1 : Le début

**Hey ! Comme promis, voilà le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois". Oui, il est en retard et je m'en excuse ! J'ai dû retaper plusieurs fois le chapitre sur Fanfiction car le site ne voulait pas l'enregistrer dans la partie "Doc Manager". Je suis dessus depuis 14h et là, j'ai plus du tout de patience ha ha. J'espère malgré tout que le chapitre va vous plaire ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui commentent, suivent ou tout simplement lisent cette histoire. Merci beaucoup à vous, ça me pousse à continuer d'écrire !**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que l'histoire va te plaire ! Quand cette fanfiction sera terminé, je pense me lancer dans une histoire plus longue, on verra bien le résultat ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture ! Bye !**

 **Crixstal : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! La suite est enfin là ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Jazzlyne : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ha ha, ne t'inquiète pas, je posterai souvent ! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt**

 **Anne-Snow (guest) : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Le chapitre 1 est enfin là et j'espère qu'il va te plaire ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Cinochie : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, le prologue était court mais tu vas voir, les chapitres sont vraiment très longs ! J'espère que l'histoire va te plaire, bonne lecture !**

 **Melanie (guest ) : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que mon prologue t'ai plu ! Tu aimes aussi mes one-shot, c'est super alors :) ! Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments, j'espère vraiment que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

 **jarley : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça, tout va être très détaillés (les tenues, les lieux, les scènes...) c'était court car c'était un prologue mais les chapitres sont très longs. On verra bien les réactions du Joker face à l'absence et la torture d'Harley. J'espère que la suite va te plaire et encore merci pour tes encouragements ! Bonne lecture !**

 **BadGirl (guest) : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! La suite est enfin là et j'espère vraiment qu'elle va te plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Yumi-Tsukine : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire très long (j'adore ha ha !) C'est vrai que je poste très souvent alors c'est normal que tu sois en retard x) Je pense faire des one-shot sur la relation entre le Joker et Harley à l'asile mais pas maintenant. J'ai une vingtaine de one-shot en réserve donc on verra bien ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Killer Croc sera très présent, comme les autres détenus ! Je voulais vraiment détailler leur passé (qui était presque invisibles dans le film, dommage !) Amanda, je la supporte pas haha ! Elle est d'une méchanceté et tellement agaçante ! Bref, je la supporte vraiment vraiment pas ! Bref ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Voilà voilà ! Je veux juste vous prévenir que ce chapitre est très long ! Lisez le lorsque vous avez du temps devant vous ! Si vous préférez des chapitres plus courts, dîtes le moi ! bref !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter !**

 **Bye ! (Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine)**

* * *

24 _octobre 2016_

Dans un coin bruyant et coloré de Gotham, une boîte de nuit était ouverte depuis trois heures. Les danseurs, les buveurs et les serveurs se mélangeaient dans une immense pièce dorée et grise. Les bouteilles d'alcools étaient posées sur les tables, se baladaient de main en main ou étaient négligemment jetées dans un coin. Les paires de talons frappaient le sol, suivant le rythme rapide de la musique. Les plus riches achetaient les boissons les plus chères tandis que les plus discrets buvaient leurs verres près du bar bondé. Les chevelures blondes, brunes, rousses et décolorées dansaient dans les airs, attirant les regards lubriques des hommes. Une jeune femme tomba dans les bras d'un inconnu et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ce qui était quotidien dans ce lieu incontournable.

Au milieu de la piste se trouvait une petite scène ronde, rouge et noire. Cependant, elle restait étrangement vide. Chaque personne qui avait essayé d'y monter s'était faite tabasser presque à mort par des hommes inconnus, suivant les ordres d'une personne cachée à l'arrière de la boîte, derrière deux immenses rideaux bordeaux et épais.

Une jeune femme ouvrait difficilement une porte noire, les mains prises par quatre bouteilles pleines. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle y arriva enfin, les boissons saines et sauves. Elle les posa devant un homme silencieux, faisant attention à ne pas verser le verre déjà plein, posé sur la petite table blanche. Sans un mot, elle tourna les talons et passa de nouveau la porte, le corps légèrement moite à cause de la chaleur étouffante. Alors qu'elle retournait vers le bar, deux mains puissantes attrapèrent ses bras pâles. L'inconnue se retrouva contre un mur, le souffle coupé.

«- Je n'ai rien fait gémit-elle en fixant les quatre hommes.

Ses cheveux ne sont pas assez blancs siffla l'un d'eux.

-Sa robe est rouge et noire, c'est suffisant, non ?

-Ses yeux sont bleus, c'est parfait remarqua le plus vieux en souriant.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en tremblant.

-On a besoin de tes services.

-Je suis serveuse...

-Ce soir, tu vas jouer à un petit jeu.»

Le regard bleu et apeuré de la jeune femme se posa sur la liasse de billets que tenait un homme. Elle avala difficilement. Elle avait terriblement besoin d'argent, sa famille ne l'était plus financièrement et le métier de serveuse n'était pas assez pour vivre convenablement à Gotham. Ses études étaient compliquées à payer, tout comme son loyer et ses dépenses. Mais la jeune femme avait des principes. Était-elle capable de les vendre pour terminer son fin de mois difficile ?

«- Tu sais qui est l'homme assis là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est le Joker répondit-elle en blêmissant. Je ne veux pas de problème avec lui, vraiment pas !

-Tu ne vas pas voir de problème trésor, juste partager un petit instant avec notre boss.»

Et alors, sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, la jeune femme hocha la tête.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle ouvrait de nouveau la porte noire de la petite pièce. Les lumières étaient très peu présentes et une odeur d'alcool régnait. Le silence semblait pesant et étrangement bruyant aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le corps fin et musclé du Joker. Un frisson traversa son corps.

Le Joker était connu pour être impitoyable et violent, elle ne voulait pas mourir dans cette boîte de nuit. Elle se sentait trop grande sur les talons que lui avaient prêté un des quatre hommes. Sa robe rouge et noire lui semblait soudainement trop courte alors que la taille lui convenait autrefois. Ses cheveux blonds collaient ses épaules moites et pâles. Elle passa une main dans ses mèches, les sourcils froncés. Les billets cachés dans sa petite poche discrète semblaient peser une tonne. Ils semblaient brûler sa peau, lui rappeler ce qu'elle venait faire dans cet endroit.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du canapé violet. Elle s'assit et fit face au Joker, les yeux fixés sur son visage inexpressif. La jeune femme n'avait jamais apprécié ce genre d'homme mais il dégageait quelque chose de dangereux et d'animal, quelque chose qui l'attirait. Il était connu, riche, possessif et violent. Il était si tristement dangereux qu'un frisson de peur traversa de nouveau son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir sa réaction et encore moins de plan pour s'en sortir. Si ce dernier ne l'appréciait pas, elle pourrait très vite se retrouver morte dans un coin.

De plus, la jeune femme était certaine que le Joker avait déjà une compagne. Des amis lui avaient dit qu'elle se nommait Harley Quinn et qu'elle accompagnait le Joker dans tout ses plans burlesques et sanglants. Elle était surnommée la Reine de Gotham par les habitants de la ville, elle inspirait de la crainte dans cette boîte de nuit toujours surpeuplée. Les gens se demandaient comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse du Joker. Tout Gotham savait qu'elle avait été psychiatre dans l'asile du célèbre criminel. Ce dernier avait été son patient pendant quelques semaines et avait réussi à la séduire. La jeune Harley Quinn était un mystère pour eux.

Cette information fit battre un peu plus vite le cœur de la jeune femme. Et si Harley Quinn apprenait ce qu'elle allait faire avec le Joker ? Si elle était aussi folle que les gens le laissaient entendre, elle ne ferait pas long feu. Tout le monde savait qu'Harley faisait souvent des séjours en prison et en asile, capturée par Batman. La jeune femme serait incapable de se défendre contre ce genre de femmes, elle ne savait même pas se battre.

«- Bonsoir murmura-t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts. On m'a envoyée ici pour passer un moment avec vous. Vous allez bien ?»

Ses paroles ne semblèrent pas atteindre les oreilles du Joker. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur la baie vitrée qui laissait voir la boîte de nuit remplie. Sa main droite était posée sur une cane richement décorée, d'une couleur foncé et étrange. Un mélange de noir et de rouge pensa la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Sur les conseils des quatre hommes, elle se décida à réagir.

Ils avaient pensé à chaque réaction de leur patron, ils savaient qu'il resterait silencieux. Mais, ils connaissaient le comportement passionné du Joker. Combien de fois avaient-ils vu Harley Quinn et lui couchés sur le canapé, les lèvres scellées dans un baiser tout sauf chaste ? Cette femme pouvait convenir, elle pouvait prendre la place d'Harley juste pour une nuit. Ils étaient certain de cela et avaient assuré à l'inconnue que tout se passerait parfaitement bien.

Alors la jeune femme décala les bouteilles et s'assit sur la table blanche. Sa robe se releva légèrement, montrant ses jambes galbées et blanches. Sa main s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la cuisse du Joker, elle n'osait pas le toucher. Ses lèvres rouges formaient une moue légèrement séduisante et ses yeux cherchaient ceux du jeune homme. Soudain, alors qu'elle laissait ses mains glisser sur les jambes du Joker, ce dernier grogna dangereusement et tourna sa tête vers l'invitée. Il tourna sa tête vers l'invitée. Il la dévisagea plusieurs secondes, découvrant pour la première fois sa présence. Il attrapa sa main pâle et la serra violemment. La jeune femme grimaça de douleur.

«- Ne me touche pas.

-Ils m'ont dit de venir gémit-elle en se retenant de pleurer.

-Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit de ne pas écouter les inconnus ? Siffla-t-il en relâchant sa main.

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Nous avons toujours le choix, toujours murmura le Joker en souriant. Mon choix de la soirée sera de te laisser vivre, ce n'est pas généreux ?

-Si sanglota la jeune femme.

-Tu peux remercier tes yeux bleus et tes cheveux blonds, ils me rappellent quelqu'un déclara le Joker. Je suis d'humeur sentimental ce soir, c'est ton jour de chance !

-Je vous fait penser à Harley Quinn ? Demanda l'inconnue avant de sursauter.»

Le yeux du Joker prirent une teinte foncée, presque noire. Sa main droite brisa la cane et un morceau de bois se logea dans sa peau. Aucune grimace de douleur ne traversa les traits de son visage. Il regarda sa main, arracha violemment le débris et le jeta dans un coin. La jeune femme regarda les gouttes de sang tomber sur le sol lavé. Soudain, elle sentit la main gauche du Joker entourer sa gorge pâle et si fragile dans sa poigne. La jeune femme sentit qu'il n'utilisait pas toute sa force et elle en était soulagée. Elle savait qu'il pouvait briser son cou d'une simple pression, il pouvait la tuer sans qu'elle ne le voie bouger. C'était la proie, il était le chasseur.

A cet instant, elle se sentit terriblement stupide. Sa robe était remontée beaucoup trop haut, ses mains tenaient fermement la table pour ne pas tomber et elle cherchait désespérément de l'air. Elle se sentait si pathétique, si fragile dans cette position. La jeune femme sanglota.

«- Qui t'a donné le droit de parler d'elle ? Demanda-t-il, toujours assis.

-Désolée.

-C'est si facile de s'excuser, si facile. L'arme universelle de l'Humanité. On brise, on poignarde mais attention ! On s'excuser alors tout est pardonné dit le Joker en fermant les yeux.

-Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.»

Un rire bruyant traversa les lèvres rouges du Joker. La jeune femme fixa cette bouche si tentante autrefois et se demanda si elle serait en vie dans quelques secondes. La main puissante du roi lâcha sa gorge, elle tomba sous le choc et essaya de reprendre une respiration correcte. Les yeux foncés de colère du Joker se posèrent sur les talons colorés que portaient la jeune femme. Un hurlement de colère brisa le silence. Le Joker se releva violemment.

Sa main ensanglantée se posa sur sa joue et ses ongles grattèrent sa peau. Deux longues griffures prirent place sur son visage, à côté d'un de ses nombreux tatouages. Il se dirigea vers la prote fermée et l'ouvrit. Alors qu'il commençait à sortir de la pièce, il retourna sur ses pas et pointa la jeune femme du doigt. Cette dernière était couchée sur le sol, les mains posées sur la moquette et le souffle court. C'était difficile pour elle de reprendre son souffle, la prise du Joker avait été trop serrée sur sa gorge. Quelques traces rouges se trouvaient sur son cou, formant les doigts pâles et longs du jeune homme. Elle releva la tête et le regarda, tendue et inquiète.

«- Enlève ses chaussures et pose les sur le sol correctement. Tu as trois minutes pour quitter la boîte de nuit trésor.»

Il sourit et tourna les talons, sans un regard pour la jeune femme terrifiée. Elle s'empressa de reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu mieux, elle s'assit sur le canapé violet et ôta les chaussures rouges et noires. La jeune femme les regarda, se demandant pourquoi elles avaient une si grande importance pour lui. Comment un homme comme le Joker pouvait s'intéresser autant à ce genre de futilité ? La serveuse était complètement perdue par son comportement.

Elle avait vu son regard s'embrumer un instant lorsqu'il les avait vu à ses pieds. Elles étaient jolies, très chères d'après leur qualité mais anciennes. Le bout des talons était usé et une trace écarlate tâchait un des talons noirs. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était tout simplement du sang. Ses doigts frôlèrent les deux talons et elle décida de les retourner. Les semelles étaient étrangement neutres, propres et entretenues. Elles étaient d'une couleur grise jolie mais trop simple par rapport au reste de la chaussure. Ces semelles étaient étranges.

Les rayons de lumière que dégageait une lampe à sa droite les éclairèrent rapidement. Le regard bleu de la jeune femme fut attiré par une petite phrase gravée dans le matériau gris et propre. D'une écriture grossière et ancienne, l'inscription était difficile à déchiffrer. Les lettres étaient rondes et écarlates. Elles avaient été recopiées sur les deux semelles grises. Deux dessins en forme de sourire et de cœur accompagnaient les deux phrases identiques.

«- Harley Quinn suivra toujours le Joker, peu importe son chemin murmura-t-elle.»

La jeune femme lâcha la paire de chaussures et sauta sur ses pieds nus. Elle comprenait la réaction violente du Joker, elle avait osé porter les chaussures de sa petite-amie !

Un frisson traversa son corps et elle se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce. Cependant, elle fit face au Joker et à quatre hommes. Elles les reconnaissait, c'était le groupe qui lui avait donné l'argent et cette foutue paire de talons. Il la fixèrent durement, sûrement prêts à en finir avec elle.

Doucement, le Joker ferma la porte et leur montra le canapé. Sa main était toujours blessée. Son sang formait des petites perles écarlates qui tombaient sur le sol à chacun de ses mouvements. Un haut-le-cœur fit frémir la jeune femme, elle détestait voir des blessures et du sang. Elle détourna le regard, essayant vainement d'oublier l'environnement où elle se trouvait.

«- Ne soyez pas timides, asseyez-vous sourit-il en se dirigeant vers sa place. Allez, venez répéta-t-il en tapotant les places à ses côtés.

-Patron, on ne voulait...

-Assis hurla le Joker.»

La jeune femme se dépêcha de s'asseoir. Elle se posa le plus loin possible des quatre hommes et du Joker, elle ne voulait vraiment pas mourir ce soir. Son regard se posa sur la baie vitrée et elle remarqua que la boîte était toujours bondée. L'horloge rose et bleue du bar indiquait une heure du matin. La serveuse avait quitté son service depuis à peine trente minutes. Elle semblait être dans cette pièce depuis des heures. L'inconnue passa trois fois ses mains dans ses cheveux, paniquée par la suite des événements. Lorsqu'elle reposa ses mains, elle sentit le petit tas de billets verts dans son unique poche. Une idée traversa son esprit fatigué et paniqué.

«- Tenez, je ne veux pas de cet argent, je veux juste partir dit-elle en sortant les billets de sa petite poche. Tenez, il y a tout !

-L'argent n'est pas le problème greluche siffla un des hommes.

-Vous m'avez poussé à venir ici !

-Tu as accepté de te vendre pour de l'argent chérie, ne fais pas la prude rit un autre en la pointant du doigt. Tu vas crever ce soir.

-Voyons, ce n'est pas une façon de parler sourit le Joker en posant ses chaussures cirées sur la table.»

Une bouteille d'alcool s'éclata sur le sol, faisant voler quelques gouttes de vodka dans la pièce. Une se posa sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle l'essuya rapidement, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds nus. Son collant transparent était troué, elle venait seulement de le remarquer. Dans sa robe à bas prix, elle se sentait terriblement vulgaire. Le rouge à lèvres que ces hommes lui avaient forcé à porter était trop coloré. Ses cheveux blonds étaient décoiffés et du sang tâchait ses mains pâles. Elle ne savait pas à qui ce sang appartenait, elle espérait seulement qu'il ne provenait pas de son crâne. Elle sursauta lorsque le Joker se pencha pour prendre un verre d'alcool, celui qu'elle avait rempli il y a une heure. Elle voulait tellement revenir en arrière, elle voulait reprendre son job de serveuse et refuser l'offre de ce groupe de tarés. Il but le verre d'une traite et le posa sur ses jambes tendues. Le cristal semblait capturer toute la lumière.

«- Qui a eu cette magnifique idée ? Demanda-t-il en souriant. Pas de secrets entre nous voyons, ne faites pas les timides continua-t-il.»

Son ton semblait si faux et froid aux oreilles du groupe que la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle n'était pas du genre à se vendre ainsi, c'était complètement stupide de sa part. Oui, elle trouvait le Joker attirant et elle n'aurait pas refusé de l'argent pour coucher avec lui mais elle aimait la vie. Elle voulait grandir, trouver un garçon sympa, avoir des enfants peut-être. Elle voulait tout vivre sauf la mort, et surtout pas dans un endroit de ce genre. Elle ne voulait pas mourir dans cette robe, entourée de ces gens et maquillé vulgairement. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas craquer et pleurer.

«- Moi, c'est moi qui ai eu cette idée souffla le plus jeune. Je l'ai proposée au groupe.

-De la sincérité dans mes troupes, surprenant s'exclama le Joker en jouant avec son verre. Pourquoi cette idée ?

-On l'a vu passer et elle ressemble tellement à Harley que...»

Un hurlement de douleur franchit ses lèvres lorsque le verre de son patron s'éclata sur son visage. Un morceau de verre se glissa dans sa joue, déchirant sa peau blanche et mouillée par la sueur. Il hurla de nouveau, les mains posées sur son visage ensanglanté. Il ne savait pas où il était blessé, tout son visage semblait brûler de douleur. Il tomba à genoux et essaya d'ôter le plus de morceaux de verre possible mais ses mains tremblaient trop. Le Joker grogna deux fois.

«- On ne prononce jamais son nom ici. On ne le prononce ni devant moi, ni dans mon dos. On ne pense pas jamais à elle, c'est clair ? siffla le Joker en les pointant tous du doigt.

-Désolé gémit sa victime en tremblant de douleur. On l'a vu passer et son physique correspond à vos critères.

-Je n'ai pas de stupides critères répondit le patron en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne baise pas avec une femme parce qu'elle a des cheveux blonds ou des yeux verts.

-Elle a le physique d'Harley...non non, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention s'excusa le plus jeune en levant les mains. Patron...»

Le Joker sortit son arme et tira sur son ancien homme de main. Son corps tomba mollement sur le sol et son visage défiguré était tordu dans une grimace de douleur. La jeune femme hurla de peur et se colla le plus possible contre le canapé. Ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le tissu violet et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes pliées. Elle fixa le groupe, paniquée et choquée par le meurtre. Aucun des autres hommes ne réagit, habitués par ce genre de situations. Le plus vieux ne regarda même pas le corps de son ancien coéquipier. Il se tourna vers le Joker et commença à parler, la voix légèrement tremblante. Ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec sa cravate.

«- Elle semblait vous convenir et vous étiez silencieux depuis des jours. On a décidé d'agir et on l'a payé pour qu'elle vienne vous voir.

-Une idée si ingénieuse se moqua le Joker en rangeant son arme.

-On ne savait pas patron, on est désolés répondit un autre homme. On voulait seulement vous voir réagir.»

Le Joker se mit sur ses pieds et poussa négligemment le corps de sa victime. Il s'arrêta devant le groupe de quatre adultes et s'assit sur la table, en face d'eux. Il sortit son arme et se mit à jouer avec, les yeux fixés sur ses mains tâchées par le sang. Il trouvait ce mélange de couleur agréable à regarder. Blanc contre rouge, la peau albâtre contre le sang écarlate. Le Joker aimait ce mélange. Ses yeux pâles et légèrement plissés se posèrent enfin sur ses hommes de main.

«- Réagir ? Je réagis toujours. Regardez ! Là, j'ai réagi face à votre stupidité. J'ai tué ce gamin trop stupide pour réfléchir avant de parler. Quant à vous quatre, vous êtes à deux doigts de voir votre cervelle voler. Je me retiens d'exploser votre crâne, je veux tellement voir votre sang éclabousser ma jolie baie vitrée à dix milles dollars. Surtout toi chérie précisa le Joker en la pointant avec son arme. Tu as prononcé son nom, tu as osé me toucher et porter ses chaussures...

-Ils m'ont donné ses chaussures ! Hurla-t-elle en les pointant du doigt. Ils m'ont pris mes talons et m'ont ordonné de les porter.

-Où avez-vous trouvé cette paire de talons ? Demanda le Joker en fixant les trois hommes.»

Ces derniers se regardèrent un court instant et le plus courageux, un blond musclé et tatoué sur les bras, ouvrit la bouche. Les deux autres restèrent en retrait, inquiets pour la suite.

«- La paire se trouvait dans vos vestiaires personnelles.

-Lesquels ?

-Ceux de la boîte de nuit. Il y avait la fameuse paire de chaussures, une robe de soirée, un sac à main vide et quelques bijoux. On a prit ce qui nous semblait correspondre à H...Mademoiselle...

-Vous avez fouillé dans ses affaires alors ? En conclut le Joker en souriant.

-Oui murmura les trois hommes en baissant la tête.»

Sans prévenir, il tira sur eux. Les trois corps tombèrent en arrière, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés. La seule femme présente essaya de hurler mais sa gorge était trop sèche pour le faire. Alors, elle posa simplement ses deux mains moites sur sa bouche maquillée. Le Joker se leva et se mit à marcher dans la pièce, les mains croisées dans le dos. Son arme semblait capturer toutes les lumières de la pièce, faisant frémit la future victime. Ce lieu lui donnait des frissons de peur.

«- Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Irina répondit la jeune femme en fixant ses pieds nus.

-Tu travailles ici, non ?

-Oui.

-Depuis quand ?

-Quelques mois murmura Irina en relevant le visage.»

Le Joker se tourna et avança à grands pas vers elle. Irina se tendit et se colla contre le dos du canapé, les mains posées de chaque côté de son corps. Il se rapprocha le plus possible d'elle, les yeux rieurs et amusés. Un nouveau frisson caressa tout les membres de la jeune Irina.

«- Tu étais prête à te vendre pour quelques milliers d'euros ?

-J'en avais besoin gémit Irina en fermant les yeux.»

Les lèvres du Joker bougèrent et murmurèrent quelque chose. Il se reprit et dit doucement :

«- Tu es sa pâle copie.»

Il s'écarta rapidement et visa la jeune femme. Elle hurla de peur, les yeux grand ouverts. Le Joker fit semblant de tirer et mima un bruit de balle avec sa bouche. Il éclata de rire et jeta son arme sur le sol, les yeux fermés et les lèvres étirées dans un sourire fou. Irina éclata en sanglots et se mit violemment à trembler. Elle ne pouvait pas en supporter plus alors elle sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir vers la porte mais ses bras tremblaient trop pour ouvrir le verrou. Ses mains glissaient sans cesse, à son plus grand désespoir. Ses larmes l'empêchaient de voir correctement et son souffle devenait de plus en plus irrégulier et paniqué. Elle suffoquait.

«- J'ai promis à ma jolie poupée de ne pas tuer de femmes pendant son absence. Elle adore faire ça à ma place hurla de rire le Joker en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme.»

Il ouvrit lentement la porte et Irina courut vers les couloirs, le visage baigné de larmes et le cœur prêt à exploser de peur. Le roi de Gotham la vit se glisser derrière la porte principale et rejoindre la boîte de nuit bondée.

Le Joker continuait de rire lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil tâché. Il s'arrêta un instant et hurla :

«- Johnny !»

Une porte voisine s'ouvrit et un homme sérieux apparut. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres, il semblait à l'aise malgré la présence de son patron. Il remarqua les mains ensanglantées du Joker et les nombreuses armes sur le sol. Ce dernier pointa les quatre morts du doigt ordonna sérieusement :

«- Débarrasse-moi d'eux. Et surtout, occupe toi de localiser Harley.

-Justement patron, on sait où elle se trouve.

-Comment l'avez-vous localisé ?

-Une taupe l'a vue.

-Où ? Demanda le Joker en se penchant en avant.

-Belle rêve. Harley Quinn est à Belle rêve.»

Le Joker se mit à sourire sincèrement, les yeux brillants d'impatience.

* * *

 _27 octobre 2016_

Une voiture noire et silencieuse se glissait sur une route perdue dans la forêt. Ses roues frappaient les cailloux et les branches mortes, créant un vacarme qui poussait les animaux à se cacher. Les vitres étaient teintées, empêchant les curieux de distinguer qui se trouvait dans le véhicule. Une vitre était cependant ouverte, laissant voir le visage fatigué et fermé d'une femme noire. Sa chevelure bouclée et coiffée bougeait pas d'un pouce malgré le vent fort et froid de l'automne. Une feuille orangée et morte se colla contre la vitre. L'inconnue l'attrapa et joua avec. Lorsque la voiture se gara devant une bâtisse sécurisée et sombre, la petite feuille n'existait plus. Ses parties orangées volaient tristement dans les airs.

Un homme trottina jusqu'à la voiture, une arme collée contre son flanc droit. La portière s'ouvrit rapidement, il s'arrêta devant et salua sa supérieure. Puis, il serra la main qu'elle lui tendait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres roses lorsqu'elle vit une jeune femme se tenir timidement derrière le soldat. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés dans un chignon mal fait et ses yeux cernés la fixaient à travers des lunettes noires et imposantes.

«- Mademoiselle Moone, je vois que vous êtes en meilleure forme déclara Amanda Waller en la saluant.

-Bonjour madame Waller, oui je vais mieux. Je suis ici car Rick m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de moi répondit timidement la jeune femme. Si c'est pour l'enchanteresse, ce n'est plus possible et...

-Ne t'inquiète pas June coupa son interlocutrice en souriant. J'ai besoin de toi pour quelques recherches. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait des études de psychologie.»

June Moone fronça les sourcils, poussa doucement son petit-ami et se rapprocha d'Amanda. Elle la regarda dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une question brûlait ses lèvres.

«- Comment le savez-vous ?

-J'ai un dossier sur vous mademoiselle Moone, j'ai un dossier sur chaque habitant de cette planète.»

Un rire calme s'échappa de ses lèvres légèrement roses. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard et dirigea son attention vers le soldat dernier la fixait sans rien n'exprimer.

«- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? Demanda Amanda Waller.

-Les gardiens m'ont appris que les détenus ont un comportement étrange en ce moment.

-Comment ça ?»

Rick Flag se tourna vers June et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. La jeune femme hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Elle se dirigea vers les portes immenses de la prison avant de s'y appuyer. Quelques-uns de ses cheveux blonds s'étaient libérés de son chignon et volaient maintenant dans la brise froide de l'automne. La scientifique ôta ses lunettes et les rangea dans son sac à dos, le regard toujours fixé sur son téléphone. Dans sa main droite se trouvait un objet ancien mais très coloré, ce qui attira l'œil d'Amanda Waller.

Elle se promit de questionner le plus vite possible la jeune femme à ce sujet. Amanda se détourna de June et se concentra sur Rick Flag. Ce dernier regardait également mademoiselle Moone, une expression étrange sur le visage. Ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés et ses mains serraient son arme. Sa patronne l'appela deux fois avant qu'il ne réagisse.

«- Killer Croc a tué un soldat. Les autres m'ont précisé qu'il l'avait menacé la veille.

-C'est habituel dans cette prison Flag, ne sois pas choqué pour si peu.

-Non, écoutez moi répondit-il. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange en ce moment. Deadshot est retrouvé chaque matin complètement mouillé dans sa cellule, sans aucune raison.

-Je comprends murmura Amanda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, perdue dans ses pensées. A-t-il menacé la tranquillité de la prison ?

-Non. Ils sont tous étrangement calmes.

-On ne peut pas se concentrer sur eux pour le moment. Le projet J n'est toujours pas prêt et nous avons besoin de le présenter aux dirigeants. On doit rester focalisés sur ce dossier capital.

-D'accord, nous continuions de surveiller et torturer Harley Quinn ?

-Toujours mais ne la tuez surtout pas ! Si elle commence à montrer des signes de faiblesses psychologiques, vous l'envoyez voir June.

-Comment ça ? S'offusqua Rick en s'écartant d'un pas. Pourquoi devons-nous envoyer Harley Quinn voir mademoiselle Moone ?

-Ce sera notre psychiatre. Elle est connue du groupe, la détenue sera peut-être plus détendue face à elle.

-C'est une criminelle, jamais elle ne baissera sa garde.

-Elle l'a déjà baissé devant le Joker, pourquoi pas devant June ?

-Parce que le Joker est son amant !

-Il ne l'était pas auparavant mais elle a tout de même cédé. Nous devons croire en l'impossible Rick ou alors notre plan échouera.»

Les deux adultes se fixèrent un instant lorsqu'un autre soldat s'approcha d'eux. Il tendit un dossier vers son supérieur, les salua et retourna vers la prison. Un hurlement strident et deux grognements se firent entendre puis le silence reprit ses droits. Amanda leva les yeux, fixa les murs infranchissables de la prison et se demanda qui avait été tué cette fois, et surtout, qu'il l'avait tué ? Elle pariait sur Killer Croc, il était d'humeur massacrante depuis quelques temps.

Elle frissonna de froid, sa petite veste de tailleur rouge n'était pas assez chaude pour cette saison. Son regard brun se posa sur son soldat qui fixait beaucoup trop sérieusement le nouveau dossier. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et un tic nerveux faisait bouger son œil droit.

«- Que se passe-t-il ?» demanda Waller en pointant du doigt les nombreuses feuilles.

«- Une fusillade a eu lieu à Gotham annonça Rick en lisant les fiches.

-Et alors ? Nous avons seulement la responsabilité de la prison.

-Un message pour vous se trouvait sur les lieux.

-Donne moi ce dossier ordonna Amanda en blêmissant.»

Rick tendit les dossiers mais posa sa main sur le tas de feuilles. Sa patronne leva la tête vers lui et le questionna du n'était pas une réaction habituelle chez son plus vaillant soldat.

«- La fusillade a eu lieu il y a deux heures. Ne soyez pas inquiète pour le message.

-Je ne suis jamais inquiète, maintenant enlève ta main siffla Amanda.»

Le soldat ôta rapidement sa main et s'écarta. Il croisa les bras devant son torse et fixa sa patronne, attendant une réaction. La bouche légèrement maquillée d'Amanda Waller s'ouvrit doucement et un air de dégoût s'installa sur son visage autrefois stoïque. Ses doigts glissaient sur les images à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait une nouvelle page. Les corps de victimes s'entassaient dans la boîte de nuit autrefois bruyante et alcoolisée. Sur un mur blanc, une phrase avait été écrite à l'aide d'un rouge à lèvres. A côté de l'inscription, un sourire vert avait été dessiné. Amanda Waller ferma violemment le dossier et le tendit à son soldat. Il l'attrapa et le glissa sous son bras.

Sa patronne souffla et passa une main manucurée sur son visage.

«- Le Joker sait où elle se trouve.

-D'après lui, on lui a volé sa poupée. Il va attaquer répondit Rick en passant une main sur son front, fatigué. Nous devons faire quelque chose.

-Justement, il va réagir et c'est tout ce que nous voulons. Il va venir à Belle rêve pour récupérer Harley Quinn.

-Nous faisons quoi avec elle alors ?»

Amanda Waller ouvrit sa portière, se glissa dans la voiture, demanda à son chauffeur de refaire le chemin en sens inverse et se tourna vers le soldat Flag.

«- Vous continuez de la torturer, de filmer et surtout, vous essayez de la joindre à notre cause.»

Sur ses mots, elle referma la portière et la voiture partit.

«- C'est facile à dire vieille folle murmura Rick en shootant dans un caillou.»

Il souffla plusieurs fois de fatigue et se dirigea vers June qui attendait toujours près des portes. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie et chercha à croiser son regard. Cependant, June gardait ses yeux scrupuleusement fermés. Rick Flag glissa sa main droite sous le menton de la jeune femme et lui demanda :

«- Tu vas bien ?

-Je suis si fatiguée Rick murmura-t-elle en gardant les yeux fermés. Je rêve d'une nuit calme et reposante.

-Lorsque tout cela sera fini, on partira loin d'ici June.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Je te le promets sourit Rick.»

Il tapa trois fois sur les portes. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent dans un bruit désagréable et métallique. Trois soldats saluèrent rapidement le couple avant de se diriger vers les cellules, le regard dur et les armes chargées. Ils étaient sous tension. Jamais les détenus ne s'était comportés aussi étrangement.

June Moone glissa son téléphone dans la poche de Rick, sous l'ordre de ce dernier et rangea dans son sac l'objet mystérieux. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et demanda à son compagnon, tout en regardant droit devant elle :

«- Je suis ici pour suivre psychologiquement Harley Quinn, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je suis une femme qui a un diplôme en psychologie et j'ai toujours quelques pouvoirs. A qui d'autre Amanda Waller donnerait cette tâche ? Sourit June, mal à l'aise.

-Elle est folle, ne l'oublie pas.

-Amanda Waller ou Harley Quinn ?»

June Moone et Rick Flag éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsque les petites portes noires du bâtiment principal s'ouvrirent devant eux.

Accompagné de six soldats, une jeune femme chantait une berceuse. Ils la traînaient à travers le couloir avec aucune délicatesse. Les pieds nus de la détenue touchaient à peine le sol et ses cheveux étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval colorée. Deux brûlures se trouvaient sur ses tempes trempées de sueur. Un sourire étrange étirait les lèvres rouges et sèches de la jeune femme.

Ils la jetèrent dans sa cellule, elle tomba sur le sol bétonné dans un bruit sourd. June se dirigea vers les barreaux et posa ses mains tremblantes sur deux d'entre eux. Elle murmura le prénom de la prisonnière, un sourire amical plaqué sur les lèvres. June voulait simplement parler avec Harley.

«- Oh, June Moone si je ne me trompe pas murmura Harley en se couchant sur son lit. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien Harley et toi ?

-Je sais pas trop sourit-elle. Ils me brûlent le cerveau alors je penche plus pour le pas trop bien.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je tuerais pour un café chaud.»

June hocha la tête et se tourna vers son petit-ami. Ce dernier comprit et se dépêcha de partir chercher un café. Il le faisait pour sa compagne et non pas pour Harley. Sous les regards interrogateurs des trois soldats encore présents, la scientifique s'assit sur le sol.

«- On n'a jamais eu le temps de parler.

-C'est vrai répondit Harley. Mais tu es trop agaçante pour que je puisse t'apprécier.

-Merci rit June en croisant ses jambes. Pourquoi suis-je agaçante ?

-Laisse tomber, je divague.»

Et soudain, Harley s'endormit sous les yeux choqués de mademoiselle Moone. Rick arriva quelques instants plus tard, un café chaud dans les mains. Il le posa sur le sol et fixa la seule détenue féminine de la prison. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda s'il avait été trop long.

«- Elle s'est endormie en moins de trois minutes.

-C'est l'électrocution répétée qui engendre cela soupira June.

-Dîtes aux médecins de baisser le nombre de volts ordonna Flag aux autres soldats. Maintenant !»

Un des trois soldats hocha la tête et partit en trottinant vers les couloirs. Les deux autres restèrent en retrait, les yeux fixés vers la cellule.

«- Il faut partir Moone, tu ne peux pas rester ici pour la nuit.

-D'accord, je vais y aller.»

La jeune femme se leva, salua rapidement le soldat et tourna les talons. Rick la regarda partir, à deux doigts de courir pour l'embrasser mais il ne pouvait pas paraître aussi faible devant ses coéquipiers. Alors, il tourna son regard vers la détenue endormie. Les cheveux presque blancs d'Harley Quinn semblaient attirer la lumière, tout comme sa peau pâle. Ses lèvres étaient toujours d'un rouge flashy, malgré les bains et le manque de maquillage.

Et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, Rick Flag ressentit de la tristesse pour cette jeune femme exténuée par la torture.

«- Demain, vous lui donnerez un café chaud ordonna-t-il avant de partir.»

Seul la respiration lente d'Harley Quinn brisa le silence de la prison.

* * *

 _27 octobre 2016_

Lorsque la nuit arriva, des mouvements suspects commencèrent dans l'une des nombreuses cellules. Un homme bougeait le plus doucement le matelas qui lui servait de lit. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il regarda l'immense trou qui lui faisait face. Cela lui avait pris si longtemps que pour lui, ce trou était devenu son plus grand chef-d'œuvre. Le détenu offrit un doigt d'honneur à la caméra de surveillance trafiquée et sauta. Il glissa plusieurs secondes avant de tomber. Son corps coula quelques secondes dans l'eau usée et sale avant qu'il ne se décide à immerger. Il prit une longue respiration et sauta hors du petit courant d'eau. Son regard noir et cerné se posa sur la télévision allumée. Elle diffusait des clips de rap obscènes et bruyants. Un rire discret s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées. Un grognement animal sur sa gauche attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et vit la main verte de Killer Croc le saluer.

«- Salut mon croco, je vois que tu es heureux dans ta cellule.

-Tu me dis ça à chaque visite, c'est fatiguant répondit l'animal en se levant de son lit. Tu veux une boisson énergisante ?

-Tu as des boissons énergisantes ? S'offusqua Deadshot.

-C'était une des closes du contrat rit Killer Croc en lui offrant un clin d'œil. Tu as eu quoi toi ?

-Des repas plus caloriques et le droit de voir ma fille toutes les deux semaines.

-Tu t'es fait avoir répondit simplement le détenu en laissant ses mains caresser sa peau reptilienne. J'ai dû tuer quelques soldats mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

-Je prévois de m'échapper de cette foutue prison croco, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Pourquoi tu ne t'enfuis pas ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le fasse ?

-Le courant d'eau doit bien mener quelque part ! S'exclama Deadshot en ouvrant les bras.

-Ouais, j'ai déjà essayé souffla le détenu en écrasant sa canette vide sous son pied. Il mène à une grille sécurisée. J'ai essayé de la briser mais tous ce que j'ai gagné, c'est un courant d'électricité dans tout le corps. J'ai cru que mes burnes étaient brûlées à vif !»

Un rire franc coupa court à la discussion. Le détenu était maintenant appuyé contre un mur, les yeux fermés et la bouche grande ouverte. La remarque de Killer Croc avait tant amusé Deadshot qu'il riait à gorge déployée, se moquant de se faire prendre par les gardes. Son coéquipier lui grogna de se taire ou du mois, d'être un peu plus calme. Deadshot s'excusa, les larmes aux yeux en imaginant la scène et reprit le contrôle de son rire.

«-Et toi ? Demanda Killer Croc.

-J'ai jamais réellement eu la possibilité de chercher une issue. Je suis surveillé comme un chien, ils ont peur que je mette la main sur une arme.

-Comme si c'était possible grogna l'animal.

-Mais j'ai des informations qui pourraient changer notre situation sourit Deadshot. Les gardiens arrivent dans dix minutes pour leur tour de garde...

-Dépêche-toi de parler.»

Deadshot attrapa une cannette bleue, la vida d'une traite et la jeta dans un coin de la cellule. Killer Croc lui grogna dessus, énervé par le geste polluant de son compagnon de galère. Ignorant les grognements de l'animal, le détenu commença à partager ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Lorsqu'il finit, un sourire étirait les lèvres des deux prisonniers. Deadshot se glissa dans l'eau sombre et laissa seulement sa tête dépasser. Le visage de Killer Croc montrait bien qu'il voulait poser une question, alors le détenue attendit patiemment qu'il se décide enfin à parler. Quelques secondes plus tard, son coéquipier le regarda et lui demanda, soucieux :

«- Tu penses qu'il sera d'accord pour nous faire échapper ?

-Seulement si on aide Harley. Il faut lui faire passer un mot.

-Va falloir réfléchir à une solution.

-Oui mais pas maintenant, les gardes arrivent dans trois minutes. Salut croco.»

Killer Croc ne répondit pas aux salutations amicales de son ami. Il se recoucha sur son matelas et bougea ses mains au rythme de la télévision. Pendant ce temps, Deadshot reprenait le sens inverse pour retourner dans sa cellule. Il gravit les derniers centimètres, se coucha sur le sol, reprit son souffle et se dépêcha de rejoindre son matelas usé.

Alors qu'il se glissait sous la couette grise et puante, deux gardiens arrivèrent devant la petite trappe. Un des deux frappa deux fois, ordonnant au détenu de répondre. Deadshot fit semblant de se réveiller et répondit d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil :

«- Allez vous faire foutre.»

Habitués, les deux soldats firent qu'un simple doigt d'honneur en direction de la trappe avant de reprendre leur tour de garde.

Pendant ce temps, un groupe de sept soldats descendaient les escaliers. Ils se dirigeaient calmement vers les sous-sols de la prison. C'était là que se trouvait le détenu le plus inquiétant pour eux. Le plus courageux se posta près des barreaux. Il remarqua des marques de dents sur le matériaux incassable d'après leurs supérieurs. Un frisson le traversa. Son corps ne ressemblerait plus à rien si Killer Croc lui tombait dessus.

Soudain, le son de la télévision baissa et le détenu se leva de son lit. Il se glissa dans l'eau, les yeux fixés vers les soldats, et leur sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs. Ces dernières étaient son havre de paix, personne n'osait venir l'ennuyer ici. Il se coucha dans le fond, et comme tous les soirs, il décida d'y rester tant que les gardes ne seront pas partis. Il ferma les yeux et se reposa de cette longue journée à ne rien faire.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, Killer Croc se surprit à avoir de l'espoir.

Il voulait vraiment partir de cette prison.

* * *

 _29 octobre 2016_

Dans une pièce immense et située dans un bâtiment de la prison carcérale, un groupe d'individus discutait vivement sur un sujet de sécurité nationale. L'écran immense et tactile éclairait leurs vêtements chics et leur visage choqués par l'idée proposée par Amanda Waller.

Cette dernière était toujours debout en face de son ordinateur allumé et de la table recouverte de documents secrets et épais. Dans un coin de la pièce, June Moone et Rick Flag se tenaient discrètement la main. La jeune femme se sentait mal dans cette ambiance étouffante et bruyante, elle ne supportait pas ce genre d'événements. C'était trop pour elle, c'est pour quoi elle s'écarta de son compagnon et ferma les yeux.

Elle se pencha en avant et s'ordonna de respirer correctement. Un, deux et on recommence pensa la scientifique, la main posée sur sa poitrine. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle se sentit trop serrée dans ce tailleur noir et trop strict. Rick Flag posa une main sur son épaule et lui murmura :

«- Ne t'inquiète pas Moone, tu ne dois rester ici que dix minutes. Je te demande que dix minutes.

-Je resterai dix minutes, je te le promets mais je t'en supplie...

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il, paniqué. Tu as besoin d'eau ?

-Je veux juste que tu la fermes.»

Rick sourit, amusé par la réplique de la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Un homme assis non loin leur jeta un coup d'œil curieux avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le discours de madame Waller.

«- Vous voulez rallier le Joker à votre cause ? Demanda le plus vieux du groupe en croisant les bras.

-C'est ça répondit Waller en tapant sur son clavier.»

L'image officielle du Joker apparut sur l'écran géant. Il souriait de toutes ses dents et ses yeux semblaient briller de malice. Il se tenait devant un fond blanc où était marqué, dans un coin, ''Arkham Asylum''. Sa chevelure verte était parfaitement coiffée et contrastait avec l'ensemble de couleurs pâles qui l'entourait. Ses lèvres rouges s'opposaient au blanc de sa blouse, tout comme son sourire semblait exagéré dans ce genre d'environnement.

«- Et comment allez-vous le rallier à votre groupe ou escadron...Je ne sais même pas ce que vous avez crée souffla un des hommes en ôtant ses lunettes, fatigué.

-Nous avons une personne qui peut le pousser à rejoindre nos rangs.

-Qui est cette personne si exceptionnelle ? Se moqua un autre dirigeant en se penchant en arrière. Dîtes moi qui s'est, j'ai une furieuse envie de la remercier.»

Amanda Waller appuya de nouveau sur son clavier et cette fois, ce fut le visage froid et moqueur d'Harley Quinn. Ses cheveux blancs semblaient se fondre dans le fond pâle. Les pointes de ses cheveux colorées attiraient le regard, tout comme ses traits angéliques. Elle était étrangement ravissante sur cette photo. Cette dernière lui donnait un côté simple qui empêchait le groupe d'adultes de grimacer de dégoût face à cette criminelle notoire et tristement célèbre.

«- Harley Quinn, sa compagne informa Waller en la pointant du doigt.

-Elle ne semble pas dangereuse déclara une femme en fronçant les sourcils.»

Amanda Waller se permit de rire un court instant avec de reprendre son sérieux. Elle attrapa un dossier nouveau mais très épais et le donna à sa collègue. Cette dernière l'attrapa, l'ouvrit à la première page et lu à voix haute :

«- Tueuse en série, tueuse à la chaîne ,tueuse de masse, partage le statut de chef de la mafia de Gotham City avec le Joker, voleuse, tendance à des crises psychologiques et bras droit du Joker depuis quelques années»

Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce. June Moone grimaça en entendant le dossier de la jeune femme. Elle s'était prise de sympathie avec cette criminelle, oubliant l'horreur de ses actes. Son regard se posa sur la photo d'Harley Quinn. Elle semblait si fragile et candide que tout cela semblait n'être qu'un tas de mensonges. La main de la scientifique serra celle de son compagnon. Pour rester en vie, il ne fallait jamais oublier qu'Harley Quinn était une tueuse.

«- Ancienne psychiatre à l'asile d'Arkham, elle a permit l'évasion du patient suivant : Le Joker. Comment ça ? Demanda de nouveau la femme, le dossier entre les mains.

-Harleen Quinzel, de son vrai nom, était une psychiatre comme les autres. Cependant, elle s'est vue confier le Joker et ces deux là se sont rapprochés.

-Comment ça rapprochés ? Grogna un des hommes en serrant les poings. Elle a failli à sa mission !

-L'amour peut créer des situations cocasses répondit simplement Amanda Waller en haussant les épaules. Elle est tombée amoureuse du Joker et lui a permit de s'échapper.»

La seule femme assise autour de la table tendit le dossier à sa coéquipière puis demanda :

«- Comment va-t-elle nous aider ?

-Le Joker fera tout pour la récupérer.

-Dans votre dossier, il est décrit comme un psychopathe qui ne ressent rien pour ses concitoyens lu un homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Harley Quinn n'est pas n'importe quelle concitoyenne à ses yeux.»

Les dirigeants politiques se regardèrent un instant, perdus.

«- Nous ne comprenons rien à cette relation étrange.

-C'est difficile à comprendre précisa Amanda en s'asseyant. Le Joker n'a, d'après nos sources, jamais aimé qui que ce soit. Il a toujours été très solitaire dans ses plans jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Harleen Quinzel. Il l'a séduite, emmené avec lui dans sa fuite et la jeté dans une cuve d'acide pour la transformer à son image. Lien entre eux, mariage, punition...Appelez cela comme vous voulez mais cela a une importance. Renommée Harley Quinzel par le Joker, elle est d'une immense importance. Il la surnomme sa poupée, il a besoin d'elle dans son quotidien. Lors de notre dernière expédition avec l'escadron, le Joker a essayé de la reprendre. Mais son plan a échoué lorsque nous avons détruit son hélicoptère. Il ne va pas rester sur une défaite, c'est impossible continua-t-elle. Cette femme, dit-elle en pointant l'image du doigt, est notre seule solution de survie. On la nomme la reine de Gotham, il y a bien une raison. De plus, il y a quelques jours, le Joker a déclaré la guerre.

-La fusillade à Gotham, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est ça. Un message m'était dédié sur la scène de crime.»

L'image d'Harley Quinn s'effaça pour laisser place à une image ensanglantée. Quelques hommes grognèrent de dégoût et un autre blêmit. Sur le mur autrefois blanc, une phrase rouge était marquée.

«- Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient lu le doyen de la réunion. C'est le Joker ?

-Le sourire gravé sur les visages des victimes est sa marque de fabrique. Il sait où se trouve Harley et la veut par tous les moyens.

-Pourquoi le voulez-vous dans vos rangs ?»

Amanda Waller se leva, passa ses mains sur son tailleur bordeaux et changea d'image. Une photo du Joker et Harley Quinn, prise dans un journal régional, s'afficha. Le bras droit du roi de Gotham collait le corps délicat d'Harley contre le sien. Ils étaient souriants et habillés de façon burlesque. Ils étaient entrés par effraction dans une banque de Gotham. La photo avait été prise par une caméra de surveillance toujours en marche lors du braquage. Les talons de la jeune femme écrasaient de nombreux billets jetés sur le sol et son bras libre tenait une arme. Derrière et devant eux, des hommes déguisés en animaux les protégeaient des gardes armés.

«- Le Joker est fou ou du moins, se fait passer pour fou. Il est craint par les criminels de Gotham, il est tristement célèbre.

-Deadshot ou encore Poison Ivy le sont aussi.

-Oui mais il existe une différence. Il y a une hiérarchie dans le monde criminel ! Le Joker est en haut de la pyramide. Il a une mainmise sur la mafia de Gotham, il a une place dans la pègre. Si nous avons le Joker, nous avons une grande partie des criminels américains dans nos rangs.

-Quel est votre plan ? Demanda un de ses coéquipiers, très peu convaincu.

-June, s'il te plaît.»

La jeune femme se leva lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom. Ses talons noirs lui semblaient beaucoup trop grand et elle recommença à paniquer. Ce fut la légère caresse que Rick lui offrit sur la main qui la calma. Sans un mot, mademoiselle Moone se dirigea vers Amanda et se posa juste devant l'immense écran tactile.

«- Je te reconnais murmura le doyen. Tu étais l'Enchanteresse !

-Oui, je l'étais répondit June. Je l'étais mais nous avons réussi à m'ôter ce poids des épaules. Je suis ici devant vous pour soutenir le projet de madame Waller. J'ai fait des études de psychologie et je peux pousser Harley Quinn à nous rejoindre. Elle me connaît, je la connais aussi. Je peux aider et je le ferai si vous nous offrez la chance de prouver nos compétences.

-Avez-vous toujours des pouvoirs ?»

June fixa dans les yeux l'homme qui avait posé la question. Elle sortit une objet ancien et coloré de sa poche. Le regard d'Amanda Waller brilla de curiosité, c'était l'objet que la scientifique avait sorti devant la prison. Lorsque la main blanche et tremblante de la jeune femme se posa dessus, une lumière rouge se glissa dans ses veines. June tomba à genoux devant la table, les yeux fermés et le souffle court. Rick Flag se leva rapidement et l'aida doucement à se relever. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et ils semblèrent, un court instant, brûler. Ils prirent une teinte écarlate puis tout redevint à la normale. Un murmure franchit l'assemblée.

«- Je peux encore faire quelques tours de passe-passe sourit June en sortant un dossier de son dos. Tenez, c'est un cadeau.»

Elle le posa devant l'homme le plus proche et rangea l'objet dans sa poche de droite. Avec douceur et inquiétude, l'homme lu les premières pages et un air surpris éclaira son visage.

«- C'est le dossier de la Corée du Nord, ce sont des informations sur la Corée du Nord !»

Un murmure traversa le groupe de dirigeants. Le dossier passa de main en main avant de s'arrêter de nouveau devant Amanda Waller. Cette dernière le rangea rapidement dans son sac et lança un regard vers June.

«- Quelle sera votre rôle là-dedans ?

-Suivre psychologiquement notre détenue 6, Harley Quinn.»

Le doyen se leva, posa ses deux mains sur la table et déclara :

«- Vous avez notre accord, le projet J peut débuter.»

Sur ses mots, le groupe se leva et quitta la salle de réunion. Un sourire sincère étira les lèvres de June Moone lorsque la dernière personne les salua avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir principal. Amanda sortit le dossier coréen et le posa devant elle. Il semblait de très bonne qualité contrairement aux autres. Ces derniers étaient passés tellement de fois entre les mains des dirigeants que les bas des pages étaient cornés.

«- Nous avons réussi murmura June en se laissant tomber sur la première chaise.

-Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas tourné les pages souffla Rick Flag en rejoignant sa petite-amie. Ils auraient découvert que le dossier est un faux.

-Ils sont trop idiots pour le faire se moqua Amanda Waller en éteignant l'écran géant. Comment as-tu fait pour écrire en coréen June ? Tu parles coréen ?»

Amusée, la concernée ouvrit les yeux et fixa sa supérieure. Elle fit bouger ses doigts au-dessus de sa tête et commença à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles pour les deux adultes. Ils se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'il se passait devant eux. La jeune femme commença à tourner ses yeux dans ses orbites, les mains toujours tendues au-dessus d'elle. Ses lèvres murmuraient de plus en plus vite et son corps commença à convulser. Rick Flag prit peur et tendit sa main vers elle.

«- La magie souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux, comme possédée. Plus sérieusement, j'ai juste reproduit les petits dessins que Google Traduction m'a proposé avoua June en se calmant.»

Un vrai sourire de bonheur étira les lèvres de Rick Flag lorsqu'il entendit les explications loufoques de mademoiselle Moone. Elle le faisait sourire, même dans les pires situations.

«- Nous avons failli perdre notre poste.

-Je n'ai aucun poste, je n'avais rien à perdre ! Murmura June.

-June, quels sont tes vrais pouvoirs ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant Amanda.

-J'ai vu tes yeux changer de couleur.»

June se remit sur ses pieds, attrapa le bras de Rick Flag et dit simplement :

«- L'enchanteresse m'a laissée quelques cadeaux. Rien de très important.»

Sans un regard de plus pour leur supérieure, les deux adultes quittèrent la salle de réunion.

Amanda fixa les deux dossiers qui se trouvaient devant elle. Le faux dossier coréen et celui qui résumait la vie de couple du Joker et Harley. Elle cacha le premier dans son sac et attrapa le second. Elle quitta la salle de réunion à son tour, toute son attention sur les détails du dossier numéro vingt-quatre. Elle devait tout faire pour attirer le célèbre Joker dans ses filets, même si elle devait sacrifier quelques-uns de ses soldats pour cela. Le projet J devait enfin aboutir.

«- Madame Waller, madame Waller hurla un soldat en courant après elle.

-Que voulez-vous soldat Lee ? Demanda-t-elle en glissant son dossier sous son bras gauche.

-La détenue six a des hallucinations. Elle perd l'esprit.

-Guidez-moi vers sa cellule.»

* * *

 _29 octobre 2016_

Dans sa cellule habituelle, Harley Quinn gigotait violemment sur le sol. Sous les regards inquiets de deux médecins et d'Amanda Waller, la jeune détenue pleurait sans retenue. Ses cheveux colorés et décoiffés et se collaient contre ses joues mouillées par les larmes versées. Ses bras étaient tendus vers l'avant et essayaient vainement d'attraper une personne imaginaire. Tout cela était si dérangeant qu'une des médecins décida de partir de la prison, abandonnant les séances régulières d'électro-chocs. La seconde hésita un court instant et annonça qu'elle allait boire un café. Deux soldats étaient restés dans la pièce, le regard fixé sur le corps tordu de leur détenue. Harley hurla deux fois avant de tirer ses cheveux. Elle grimaçait de tristesse.

«- Depuis combien de temps est-elle comme ça ? Demanda Amanda Waller

-Cela fait quelques minutes madame. Elle a perdu la raison lorsqu'une des médecins a prononcé le nom de son compagnon. Elle l'a insultée avant de tomber sur le sol répondit un soldat.»

Soudain, Harley arrêta de pleurer et resta immobile sur le sol. Elle s'était endormie, les mains en sang à force de gratter le sol usé de la prison. Amanda lança un regard vers la prisonnière et fit signe à un des soldats de la coucher sur son matelas.

Ce dernier glissa son arme dans son dos, ouvrit la cellule et porta avec délicatesse le corps froid et blessé d'Harley Quinn. Il la posa sur le matelas et se dépêcha de sortir. Il n'aimait pas se trouver dos à elle. Malgré son état déplorable, la jeune femme était capable de le tuer en quelques secondes. Il ferma la porte à clé, la rangea dans la poche intérieure de veste marron et reprit sa place habituelle, près de la porte.

«- Envoyez là vidéo au Joker, maintenant ordonna Amanda en tournant les talons.»

Toujours endormie, les muscles du visage d'Harley Quinn se contractèrent lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de son poussin.

* * *

 _29 octobre 2016_

«- Patron ?»

La voix grave d'un homme brisa le silence d'un appartement. L'homme de main se trouvait au milieu du salon, un petit colis marron dans les mains. Ses pieds butèrent plusieurs fois sur des bouteilles vides et des armes à feu chargées. Son regard noisette se bloqua sur la petite montagne de vêtements qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Des robes de soirées, des talons, des jupes déchirées et des débardeurs colorés s'entassaient. Tout cela était entouré de nombreuses roses d'un rouge écarlate. Non loin de là, son patron était couché, les yeux fermés et le souffle rapide. L'homme de main serra un peu plus fort le colis, se demanda s'il devait le réveiller.

«- Patron ?

-Quoi ? Siffla-t-il.

-Un colis pour vous.

-Comment ça ? Grogna l'homme en restant sur le sol.

-Votre nom est marqué dessus dit-il en tournant le colis vers la droite.

Donne moi ça !»

Le Joker sauta sur ses pieds, shoota dans un bouteille pleine et attrapa violemment le colis. La bouteille s'éclata contre l'un des murs et des milliers de morceaux volèrent dans la pièce. Le liquide transparent et alcoolisé se mit à couler sur la moquette violette.

Le Joker fixait le colis, les sourcils froncés et des millions de questions en tête. Il se demanda si cela n'était tout simplement pas un piège mais la curiosité était trop forte. Il ouvrit violemment le papier, s'ouvrant le doigt. Son sang tâcha le colis mais il ignora sa blessure. Une lettre tomba lentement sur le sol tandis qu'un dvd glissait dans la main droite du roi de Gotham.

«- Ramasse la lettre.»

L'homme de main se baissa, attrapa la lettre mais ne préféra pas la lire. Il ne voulait pas annoncer quoi que ce soit au Joker, surtout si cela avait un lien avec Harley Quinn. Il tendit le petit papier blanc et rouge vers son patron. Il attendit que le dernier le prenne. Cependant, le Joker était trop concentré sur son colis Il s'était dirigé vers la télévision et jouait avec le disque.

Il le glissa dans le lecture et croisa les bras. Sa chemise verte était ouverte, dévoilant son torse tatoué. Le tissu souple était tâché à quelques endroits de sang, son doit l'avait frôlée.

«- Patron, la lettre.»

Le Joker tendit la main, le regard toujours fixé vers la télévision. Rapidement, son homme de main la lui donna. Son patron lui ordonna alors de partir alors il tourna les talons et se dépêcha de sortir. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il était certain que ce colis allait être une source de colère pour le Joker. Et comme à chaque fois, c'était eux qui allaient devoir subir ses foudres violentes et craintes de tous. L'homme de main souffla, heureux de partir.

Lorsque la porte se referma, le Joker se décida à lire la lettre.

Mais au même moment, le visage tordu par la douleur d'Harley Quinn s'afficha sur l'immense télévision. Ses lèvres rouges formaient une grimace tandis que ses yeux étaient fermés. Un morceau de cuir se trouvait dans sa bouche, étouffant ses cris. Ses jambes bougeaient dans tous les sens à chaque électrochoc. Deux femmes tenaient fermement ses bras et deux soldats regardaient la scène sans réagir. Le Joker remarqua de nombreux bleus sur le corps pâle de la détenue.

Un grognement animal accompagna les hurlements aiguës d'Harley Quinn.


	3. Chapter 2 : Danseuse

Salut ! Je suis enfin de retour sur ce site pour vous poster le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois". Pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai arrêté de lire/écrire sur Fanfiction car c'est assez difficile de poster régulièrement dessus. Je ne peux pas avec mon téléphone et je ne suis plus trop souvent avec mon ordinateur. Mais, comme j'ai vu votre intérêt pour mon histoire, je me suis dit que c'était impolie de ma part de ne plus continuer cette fanfiction. Je vais poster jusqu'à la fin et poster les chapitres qui restent dans mon autre histoire sur le Joker/Harley.

Pour résumer : Ce soir, je posterai un chapitre sur chacune de mes fanfiction "Suicide Squad".

Merci énormément pour vos commentaires ! C'est vraiment super de votre part et j'ai essayé de vous écrire un chapitre agréable à lire et fluide. J'ai essayé d'y mettre des sentiments, une intrigue et j'espère que tout cela continuera à vous plaire ! Maintenant, place aux réponses des reviews :

X-x-Mlle-Raleuse-x-X : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture :)

Momotigre : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Il y aura des moments de tendresse entre le Joker et Harley mais pas pour le moment malheureusement ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et bonne lecture :)

yaya : Merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture !

Maxine Black 21 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire détaillé, ça m'a fait plaisir de le lire ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait rougir ah ah ! Mes histoires sont en cours d'écriture mais l'une d'entre elle est déjà terminée sur un autre site d'écriture et "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois" sera terminée dans trois mois je pense. Merci à toi de me laisser un commentaire si agréable et j'espère sincèrement que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture :)

Rizalone : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite tant attendue ah ah ! Bonne lecture !

PsychoticAntisocialFreak : Hey ! Oui, mon histoire ne suit pas les événements de Suicide Squad mais se base sur le film en quelque sorte. Le sauvetage du monde a eu lieu, a crée des liens entre les personnages mais ils ont été capturés de nouveau ! Le Joker n'a pas sauvé Harley et les autres, c'est important de le dire. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se voir depuis trois mois environ. Voilà voilà ! Ecris, ecris et ecris ! Je serai très heureuse de lire une de tes histoires ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire, merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture !

Kititsuu : Hey ! Déjà, merci pour ton commentaire :) ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant ! Bonne lecture !

Pumsan : Hey ! J'étais pareil que toi, je n'étais pas trop Batman/Suicide Squad ! Les bases de mes connaissances étaient les dessins animés et quelques BD que j'avais achetés ! J'ai commencé à réellement à m'y intéresser l'année dernière et lorsque j'ai appris qu'il y avait un film en préparation, j'étais toute excitée ! Surtout de voir Harley Quinn ! Je la trouve tellement intéressante à voir, lire et imaginer ! Elle semble tellement "colorée" et "terne" à la fois, c'est super d'écrire sur elle ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite va continuer ainsi ! Merci pour ton gentil commentaire et bonne lecture :)

Jullafortune : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments :) ! Voilà la suite tant attendue ! P.S : Je n'ai pas vu de faute et je suis choquée/heureuse qu'une anglophone lise mon histoire ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Artemis : Si tu parles d'Amanda, je suis d'accord avec toi à 600% !

Anju-san : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et je suis contente que mes histoires te plaisent ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt !

Ankura : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! (Je la vends seulement si je peux diriger le film ahah !) Oui, le chapitre 19 était centré sur les pensées du Joker. J'ai pris du temps à formuler les phrases, à choisir le vocabulaire...Je ne voulais pas tomber dans le cliché, dans le romantisme alors qu'il n'est pas ainsi. Je l'imagine vraiment perdu entre deux formes de sentiments : le brûlant et l'ignorance. Il brûle pour elle tout en ignorant ses besoins, ses sentiments. J'espère que la suite va te plaire et je te souhaite une excellente lecture ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire :)

Skaelds : Hey ! Voici la suite tant attendue ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

LoonaScarlight : Hey ! Merci beaucoup :) ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture ! A bientôt !

LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark : Hey ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! (Le Joker va passer à l'action, cela est certain ! :D) Bonne lecture !

Crixstal : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! La taille du chapitre I sera la même que les prochains ! Tous 10.000 minimum ! C'est un petit challenge que je me suis donnée ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

SinistraD'Ophiuchus : Hey ! (Tu me tutoies sans aucun problème !) Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

BadGirl : Hey ! Oui, il y avait beaucoup de détails dans l'ancien chapitre. Il y aura autant dans la suite de l'histoire (un peu moins dans le chapitre II car il installe l'intrigue) et j'espère que cela va autant te plaire que dans le chapitre I. Bonne lecture et merci pour ton commentaire :)

Rainkebell : Hey ! Wahou, merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire ! La serveuse était vraiment emprisonnée dans la situation et j'ai vraiment hésité à la faire tuer. Mais le Joker, je le vois ainsi, doit sans doute préférer s'amuser avec ses "victimes" que les tuer directement. Puis, il était plus énervé par le comportement de ses hommes de main que par celui de la jeune serveuse. Alors elle a été un peu "sauvée" par son désintérêt pour elle. La Suicide Squad sera présente au complet (Rick, June, Deadshot, Joker, Harley...et d'autres surprises !) Dans le film, j'ai détesté June de tout mon cœur ! Fade, stupide, agaçante...eurk ! Mais j'ai voulu l'intégrer à mon histoire et j'espère qu'elle va continuer à te plaire ! Amanda va-t-elle échouer ? ahah ! Surprise ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire ! :)

Guest : Hey ! Thanks you for your review ! (Where are you from ?) I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter :)

MarinaPotterBlack : Hey ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire :) Bonne lecture et merci pour ton gentil commentaire !

Romi2506 : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Les chapitres seront tous longs et j'espère que tu vas les apprécier autant que le chapitre I ! Merci encore et je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

Enola Clarck : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis très touchée ! Je suis contente que mon style d'écrire et mes idées te plaisent autant. Ecris sur eux, peu importe sur quoi pour l'instant, tu verras ensuite ! :) Prends une situation de la vie de tous les jours et rends là folle ! Et voilà, le tour est joué ah ah ! Encore merci et j'espère sincèrement que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

jarley : Hey ! Déjà, merci pour ton long commentaire ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon intérêt pour le couple et leur monde soit visible à travers mes écrits ! J'adore écrire sur eux, c'est presque un besoin ! J'aime bien imaginer des scènes, imaginer une relation plus amoureuse puis plus folle, puis violente...c'est hyper intéressant pour moi et j'espère que cela l'est pour vous aussi ! Je suis vraiment contente que tout cela t'ai plu et j'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture ! Encore merci :)

Cinochie : Hey ! ah ah ! Suicide Squad 2 d'après Movie-like ! J'espère que la suite va rester aussi intéressante et fidèle aux personnages ! Je croise les doigts ah ah ! Je te souhaite une excellent lecture et à bientôt !

HysGreed : Hey ! Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre t'ai autant plu ! Je suis contente que la longueur te plaise car elle sera la même jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire : 10.000 minimum par chapitre ! Un objectif que je gère plutôt bien pour l'instant et qui semble vous plaire ! Encore merci pour ton commentaire très gentil et j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

SadakoTama : Hey ! C'est dommage que tu ais trouvé le chapitre long, les autres auront la même longueur. C'est un objectif que je me suis donnée...C'est vrai que c'est long, environ 50 minutes de lecture pour vous, mais j'espère que ces minutes sont agréables ! L'enchanteresse sera très présente dans cette fanfiction, je trouve que dans le film, elle était là que pour faire la "méchante" et rien d'autre...C'était dommage ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et je te souhaite une excellente lecture :)

Orelian : Hey ! Merci pour ton long commentaire ! Amanda a un plan qui semble excellent et sans failles mais le Joker reste le Joker, comme tu le dis si bien ! Son projet va-t-il échouer ? Mystère ! Je suis contente de la dépeindre de manière réaliste, je n'avais pas envie de tomber dans la caricature du méchant qui n'a que le rôle du méchant à jouer ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et je te souhaite une excellente lecture :)

Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Leurs retrouvailles ne sont pas pour aujourd'hui, ça c'est sûr ! L'histoire de ma fanfiction sera différente de celle du film ! Le sauvetage du monde par la Suicide Squad est déjà passée et mon histoire se concentre sur les liens entre les personnages et la capture de Harley Quinn. J'espère que mon histoire va continuer à te plaire et bonne lecture !

Merci pour vos gentils commentaires ! J'espère vraiment que la suite va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre II : Danseuse

30 octobre 2016

6h00

Les couloirs d'une prison étaient vides. Le vent s'engouffrait et s'évadait entre les fissures, faisant grelotter les quelques détenus. Le silence du matin était quelques fois brisé par les ordres des gardiens et les grognements des détenus réveillés. Mais, étrangement, Belle Rêve était d'un silence de mort.

Les immenses portes de la prison s'ouvrirent sur un soldat. Il tenait son arme contre sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés et une étrange grimace déformait ses traits. Il grelottait légèrement, surement à cause du froid qui régnait ici. Il remit correctement son arme, grommela quelques insultes et passa une main sur son crâne rasé. Il rêvait d'un café chaud, des bras de sa femme et d'une pâtisserie. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'aurait qu'un café froid et des détenus violents et fous.

« -Foutu boulot ! »

Il marcha encore cinq bonnes minutes, les mains sur son arme et l'esprit ailleurs. Lorsqu'il croisa trois de ses camarades, il s'arrêta. Ils étaient contre le mur, vérifiant que personne ne s'aventurait vers la petite pièce qui se trouvait à leur droite. La porte était fermée, le soldat remarqua que la clé se trouvait au cou de l'un d'eux. Il les salua avec politesse, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres.

« - Mike ! On pensait que tu t'étais perdu se moqua l'un d'eux.

-Ferme-là. »

Le dénommé Mike ignora les remarques des gardiens, vérifia si son arme était chargée et leur demanda :

« - Je m'occupe de qui aujourd'hui ? »

Un des gardiens se dirigea vers la petite porte. Il enleva le collier autour de son cou, la glissa rapidement dans la serrure et l'ouvrit. Il fit signe à Mike de rester là et referma la porte derrière lui.

« - J'espère que tu auras Killer Croc mon vieux.

-Et pourquoi ? répondit Jimmy.

-J'ai mal dormi cette nuit et tout ce que je veux faire est admirer Harley Quinn. Une mauvaise nuit contre un merveilleux rêve. C'est équitable !

-Tu es fatiguant. »

Mike tourna le dos à son coéquipier, se demandant si tous les gardiens de cette prison étaient ainsi. Il n'appréciait pas Harley Quinn et rêverait de loger une balle entre les deux yeux du Joker. Ah ça oui, il rêve de ça tous les soirs ! Mais imaginer Harley Quinn telle un morceau de viande, un corps que tout le monde pouvait souiller était au-delà de ses forces. Le jeune homme était le seul à ne pas apprécier les blagues salaces de son supérieur. Malheureusement pour lui, ses remarques étaient devenues quotidiennes depuis bientôt trois mois.

Mike resserra sa prise sur son arme et se demanda encore combien de temps devra-t-il attendre. Alors qui commençait à perdre patience, le soldat sortit de la pièce et se dépêcha de refermer la porte derrière lui. Mike eut le temps de remarquer le mobilier. Une table grise trônait au milieu de la pièce, accompagnée de trois chaises et de plusieurs caméras de surveillance. Deux bouteilles de soda se trouvaient devant avec trois paquets de nouilles cuites.

« - Aujourd'hui, c'est Killer Croc. Fais attention à toi, il est d'humeur joyeuse depuis cette nuit. »

Le gardien lui tendit le papier qu'il devait signer et une clé. Elle était massive et faîte d'un acier noir. Mike l'attrapa, la cacha dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme. Il sortit un stylo de la même poche, signa la case où se trouvait son nom et tourna les talons.

« - Salut Mike ! »

Il ne préféra pas répondre, impatient de terminer sa tâche. Il détestait s'occuper de Killer Croc. C'était le détenu le plus bipolaire et étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était capable de changer d'humeur en fonction de son repas, de la température de son eau ou des musiques qui passaient sur sa télévision. Le pire était que Mike ne le détestait pas réellement.

Killer Croc lui faisait peur, cela était certain. Tout le monde avait peur de lui et de sa façon de sourire de toutes ses dents. Ces dernières étaient plus meurtrières que toutes les armes de la prison réunies. Il devenait inquiétant lorsqu'il cessait de parler, ou du moins grogner des insultes, et encore plus lorsqu'il restait sous l'eau sans remonter à la surface. Killer Croc était le détenu dont il avait le plus peur. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui.

Killer Croc avait essayé de tuer des dizaines de gardiens. Et il avait réussi de nombreuses fois, c'est vrai. Mais jamais il n'avait essayé de le tuer lui. Oui, il avait essayé de le mordre la semaine dernière. Mais, à force de travailler à Belle Rêve, Mike avait pris cela pour un compliment. Ou une sorte de marque d'attention. Alors, il essayait d'être sympathique avec lui. Un rat par la, des canettes de soda et des piles pour sa télécommande.

Tout cela était des sortes d'offrandes. Aucune blessure et un rat en contre parti. Un sourire flippant et une canette fraîche. C'était un petit marché entre eux.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Mike n'avait rien sur lui.

« - Foutue journée grogna-t-il. »

Et sur cette pensée, il se dirigea vers le sous-sol de la prison. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes transparentes qui devaient l'emmener vers des escaliers, il croisa un jeune soldat. Il était nouveau et Mike n'avait toujours pas réussi à retenir son prénom. Alors, il détourna la tête et continua son chemin.

« - Mike !

-Quoi ?

-Killer Croc était de bonne humeur ce matin mais…

-Quoi ''mais'' ? demanda-t-il, légèrement énervé.

-Un des gardiens l'a insulté. »

Mike souffla de fatigue et fit signe au soldat de se taire. Il ouvrit les portes à l'aide de sa clé et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Les marches étaient en béton et commençaient à s'effriter. Certains morceaux manquaient et tombaient lorsque quelqu'un posait le pied dessus. Mike avait pris l'habitude de descendre lentement, ne voulant pas se tordre le cou. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas mourir dans cet endroit puant et dangereux. Il entendit les portes se refermer derrière lui dans un bruit sourd.

L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en lourde à chacun de ses pas. Le vent s'engouffrait sous son uniforme et lui donnait envie de rebrousser chemin. Quelques araignées avaient eu assez de courage pour confectionner des toiles et vivre à Belle Rêve. Une grande partie se trouvait ici, entre les escaliers usés et les détenus endormis. D'une main habituée, il détruit une toile.

Mike sauta la dernière marcha, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était beaucoup trop instable. Il regarda sur sa gauche, vérifiant que les soldats étaient toujours là pour surveiller les autres détenus et se dirigea rapidement vers la cellule 12. Mike enleva l'arme d'autour de son torse et la plaça en évidence devant lui.

« - Mike ! grogna une voix animale. Je sais que c'est toi ! »

Le soldat avança encore de six pas et s'arrêta en face de barreaux malmenés par des morsures et des coups. Les yeux amusés de Killer Croc lui firent face, tout comme ses mains puissantes et animales. Un sourire étira les lèvres du détenu lorsqu'il vit le visage sérieux de son gardien.

« - Ne sois pas aussi fâché ! La prochaine fois, je te laisserai l'effet de surprise.

-Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? demanda Mike. »

Killer Croc lâcha les barreaux et recula de plusieurs pas. Il attrapa une canette posée sur une pierre ronde, l'ouvrit et se dépêcha de la boire. Plusieurs gouttes tombèrent sur son torse et tâchèrent son débardeur blanc et déchiré. Lorsqu'elle fut vide, il la jeta au loin. Elle retomba dans un coin, rejoignant une dizaine d'autres canettes vides.

« - Ton parfum. Il empeste à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

Mike leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant comment cet homme pouvait-il être aussi enfantin. Il ne descendit pas son arme, toujours pointée vers le crâne du détenu. Malgré le sourire de Killer Croc, le soldat ne savait pas s'il était d'humeur joyeuse ou tout simplement en train d'attendre le bon moment. Alors, il restait à sa place, l'arme pointée et le cœur battant.

« - Descends ton arme et rigole un peu. Je suis heureux ce matin.

-Et l'homme qui t'a insulté ?

-J'avoue, je n'aurais pas dû le mordre ! Mais il me semblait si…délicieux rit Killer Croc en haussant les épaules. Mais je t'aime bien toi !

-Tu aimes les rats que je te ramène, nuance. »

Killer Croc tourna les talons et se glissa dans l'eau sale de sa cellule. Mike vit des rats nager autour du détenu, comme si de rien n'était. L'un d'eux sortit de l'eau, se glissa entre les barreaux et partit se réfugier loin de la cellule. Mike se recula d'un pas, ne voulant pas se faire mordre avant de se replacer.

« - Une nuance qui te sauve la vie. »

Killer Croc lui offrit encore un sourire avant de se glisser intégralement dans l'eau. Son regard fut encore visible un court instant avant de disparaître à son tour. Mike descendit lentement son arme et s'avança d'un pas. Il frappa les barreaux à l'aide de son coude et attendit. Killer Croc, s'il respectait les règles, devrait apparaitre dans quelques secondes.

« - Huit secondes ! hurla Mike. »

Le soldat attendit. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il vérifia de nouveau si son arme était chargée, passa une main sur ses traits fatigués et frappa les barreaux. Killer Croc sortit de l'eau, la bouche remplie d'une masse noire.

« - C'est quoi ? demanda Mike. »

Le détenu ferma les yeux, mâcha plusieurs fois son repas et l'avala d'une seule traite. Mike fronça les sourcils et grimaça de dégoût lorsqu'il vit du sang dégouliner sur le menton de Killer Croc. Soudain, cinq rats sortirent de l'eau et s'échappèrent de la cellule. Des petits couinements se firent entendre, faisant sursauter Mike de surprise. Il baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils. Un rat essayait de sortir mais son corps était bloqué entre les barreaux.

Pris de pitié, il se mit à genoux et avança une main vers le pauvre animal.

« - Si tu veux rester mon gardien préféré, je te conseille de ne pas y toucher grogna Killer Croc en sortant de l'eau. Ce sera mon repas de ce soir. »

Mike hésita plusieurs secondes et se décida à ignorer le rat. Il appréciait plutôt bien la relation qu'il avait construite avec Killer Croc. Il ne le mangeait pas et en contre parti, Mike lui apportait de la nourriture. Alors, Mike se releva et pointa son arme sur son détenu. Ce dernier leva les bras au ciel avant de se tomber sur son lit de fortune. Il attrapa sa télécommande et changea de chaîne.

Une musique assourdissante se fit entendre. Mike grimaça. Il détestait ce genre de musiques et surtout lorsqu'elles étaient aussi bruyantes.

« - Le rap, le cadeau des dieux ! sourit Killer Croc. »

Mike jura. Il lui restait encore cinq heures de garde.

Soudain, une envie pressante le fit grimacer. Il lança un regard vers le détenu et se dépêcha de se diriger vers les toilettes se trouvant à quelques mètres d'ici. Il retourna sur ses pas, attrapa son arme et reprit le chemin des toilettes.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il ouvrit une des portes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se glisser dans un des toilettes, deux personnes l'attrapèrent.

« -Fais attention ! ordonna une femme. »

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

7h00

Ses mains touchaient les barreaux sales de sa cellule. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur lorsqu'elle bougeait, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses ongles, peints en bleu, dansaient sur son corps glacé et se perdaient dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Ses pieds nus frappaient délicatement le sol, suivant le rythme d'une musique étrange. Sa tenue orange, trop grande pour elle, suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle dansait avec le sourire aux lèvres et la chair de poule.

« - Elle va continuer son manège pendant combien de temps ? demanda un garde. Elle commence à m'ennuyer et à me faire flipper avec son sourire.

-Elle est perdue dans des souvenirs. Attends encore dix minutes et tu vas la voir tomber sur le sol en hurlant. »

Un gardien se leva, fit rouler les muscles de son dos et grogna quelques insultes. Il faisait vraiment froid et cela faisait des heures qui surveillait Harley Quinn. Son tour de garde devenait un calvaire, surtout lorsque ses camarades prenaient plaisir à faire divaguer leur détenue.

« - Poussin ! hurla-t-elle. Poussin, regarde-moi ! »

La jeune femme tourna sur elle-même. Ses cheveux glissèrent sur ses bras et caressèrent son visage détendu. Elle resta un instant immobile puis fit glisser son pied droit sur le sol. Harley fronça les sourcils et releva sa jambe droite devant elle. Son pied forma une pointe parfaite avant de se poser délicatement sur le sol. Les mains tendues vers les cieux et le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme plaça le poids de son corps sur son pied et se fit tourner.

« - Poussin ! Regarde ! »

Harley fit encore deux tours. Puis, elle attrapa les pointes colorées de ses mèches et les entortilla autour de ses doigts fins. La jeune femme sourit, se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Soudain, elle serra les dents et bascula en arrière. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, les mains contre sa joue droite et les yeux brillants de larmes.

Harley gémit deux fois puis se traîna sur le sol. Elle supplia son agresseur et lorsqu'elle s'accrocha aux barreaux, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Harley tendit une main devant elle, les genoux contre sa poitrine et la tête baissée. Un hurlement de douleur franchit ses lèvres et brisa le silence de la prison. Sa tête partit de nouveau sur la droite avant de frapper contre les barreaux. Le nouveau gardien sauta sur ses pieds. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à agir, un autre lui ordonna de se rassoir.

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda-t-il.

-Tais-toi Wolf, laisse-moi profiter du spectacle sourit son camarade. »

Harley se remit sur ses pieds, s'aidant difficilement des barreaux. Elle chancela un instant, essuya les larmes qui dansaient sur ses joues et ouvrit les yeux. La blancheur de sa peau devenait étrange, tout comme l'expression qui se formait sur ses traits. Elle remit quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles avant de frapper son adversaire. Son poing sembla atteindre son but car elle recula.

Son bras resta pourtant tendu. Harley grimaça de douleur.

« - Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! hurla Harley. Comment oses-tu ?

-Cette fois, je parie sur la demoiselle rit un gardien.

-Je parie sur son poussin ! répliqua Tommy. »

Les deux gardiens sortirent chacun un billet de 20$. Les deux billets se retrouvèrent sur le sol, devant les pieds des gardiens. Un gardien croisa les doigts, ne voulant pas perdre comme la dernière fois. Harley Quinn devait gagner, il ne pouvait pas perdre 60$ dans une seule et unique semaine.

Alors qu'il imaginait l'issue du combat, Harley se mit à courir. Elle sauta au-dessus de son lit, les yeux brillants de colère et les lèvres pincées. Un coussin, troué et marron, vola à travers la prison et se glissa entre deux barrières. Il retomba à l'extérieur, à quelques mètres des gardiens.

« - La sécurité est à revoir ironisa l'un d'eux. »

Harley fit une roulade, retomba sur ses pieds et sauta. Elle s'accrocha aux barreaux et commença à grimper. Sa peau se tendait sur ses mains fines et son corps semblait éviter des coups. Alors qu'elle était à trois mètres du sol, Harley tomba. Son visage se contracta de surprise et ses mains essayèrent de s'accrocher de nouveau aux barreaux. La jeune femme avait été comme tirée en arrière. Elle tomba violemment sur le dos. Un gémissement faible s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées. Sa poitrine cessa de se soulever et ses yeux se voilèrent.

Les secondes passèrent et devenaient inquiétantes pour les gardes. Ils se demandèrent, un instant, si ce combat lui avait été fatal. Puis, au bout d'une longue minute, Harley toussa. Elle essuya sa bouche, comme si elle saignait, et murmura quelque chose. Sa voix était brisée et étrangement sérieuse. Ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre et agrippèrent son t-shirt sale. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes. Puis, Harley roula sur le ventre et se releva, les yeux clos.

« - J'ai gagné, passe la monnaie ! déclara Tommy en tendant la main. »

Le jeune gardien souffla, se demandant si tout cela n'était pas truqué. Il tendit le billet vert vers la main de son camarade. Tommy l'attrapa et le glissa dans la poche droite de son uniforme. Il la tapota, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

« - Encore 20$ ! Tu es si naïf Carl ! Va falloir cesser de te faire avoir !

-Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je suis certain que tu connais ses souvenirs ! »

Tommy se releva, plaça correctement son arme sur son épaule puis se retourna vers son camarade Carl. Il le pointa du doigt et répondit, un air narquois sur le visage :

« - Tout le monde connaît les souvenirs d'Harley Quinn mon vieux ! »

Carl leva les yeux au ciel et préféra ne pas répondre. Deux autres gardiens éclatèrent de rire sans pour autant se mêler à la conversation. Ils s'avancèrent tous vers la cellule, les mains fermement posées sur leurs armes chargées. Ils ne voulaient pas se faire surprendre par la jeune femme. Ils connaissaient Harley Quinn. Elle était capable de manigancer tout un plan pour attraper une arme et tous les tuer. Et ce matin, ils n'étaient pas d'humeur festive.

« - Harley, réveille-toi ! ordonna Tommy. Ton délire de taré est terminé ! »

Il frappa les barreaux à l'aide de son arme. Harley sursauta et s'écarta, les poings tendus et le visage perdu. Les gardiens se mirent à rire et tendirent leur canon vers le corps tremblant de la détenue. L'un d'eux s'écarta du groupe et se dirigea vers les interrupteurs. Il écrasa sa main contre un bouton et siffla lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent toutes.

« - Je ferai ce boulot même sans salaire rit Wolf. Son corps est suffisant.

-Son joli visage est le petit bonus renchérit Carl.

-Un bonheur pour les yeux ! »

Harley avait repris ses esprits. Elle se dirigea vers son lit, s'y coucha et s'étira. Les gardiens avaient pris l'habitude de la comparer à un chat. Elle ronronnait souvent, surtout lorsqu'elle essayait d'amadouer l'un d'eux.

« -Admirez ce que vos femmes n'auront jamais. »

Puis, Harley éclata de rire. Elle se coucha sur son flanc droit, posa sa tête sur son bras plié et pointa du doigt le plus vieux du groupe.

« - Salut Tommy ! Je n'ai toujours pas eu le cadeau que tu m'avais promis !

-Un soir Quinn, un soir répondit Tommy en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

-Un soir répéta Harley. »

Elle lui offrit à son tour un clin d'œil, se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis tapota son lit de fortune. L'un des gardiens eut du mal à respirer pour l'instant, faisant sourire un de ses camarades. Soudain, Harley éclata de rire.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'un pauvre gardien comme toi. »

Puis, elle se tourna et ignora le grognement énervé de Tommy. Il grinça des dents, se retenant difficilement de tirer une balle dans le dos de la jolie Harley. Mais alors qu'il essayait de calmer sa colère, un immense sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se toucha le nez avec son majeur et dit :

« - Dans tous les cas, je vais admirer ton joli corps Harley.

-Et comment ? dit-elle. »

Tommy recula, posa son arme sur le sol et agrippa les barreaux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et murmura assez fort pour qu'Harley entende :

« - Tu es si jolie ma jolie poupée. »

Le regard d'Harley perdit toute trace d'amusement et se voila. Sa tête tomba sur le lit et un long soupir franchit ses lèvres. Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme resta silencieuse et immobile. Puis, elle se releva et sautilla vers le centre de la cellule. Harley fit glisser la fermeture de sa combinaison usée.

« - Poussin, tu es rentré ! »

Tommy reprit son arme et se retourna vers ses camarades.

« -J'adore les effets de la torture sur son esprit de tarée ! »

Les soldats éclatèrent de rire et s'installèrent en face de la cellule, attendant patiemment le spectacle que leur offrirait la célèbre Harley Quinn.

* * *

7h30

Dans une rue silencieuse, deux chats marchaient. Ils faisaient bouger leur queue, ronronnant quelques fois lorsque le vent se glisser sur leur pelage. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'une route et commencèrent à s'étirer. Des pétales de fleurs et des morceaux de feuilles s'accrochaient à leurs poils emmêlés. L'un d'eux se léchait la patte, les yeux clos et la queue dansante. Il s'arrêta pourtant lorsqu'un oiseau se posa à quelques mètres d'eux. Les couleurs chaudes de ses plumes semblaient irréalistes dans cette rue sombre.

Le plus âgé s'étira une nouvelle fois et se dirigea lentement vers l'oiseau. Ce dernier siffla deux fois avant de s'envoler, sans un regard pour le malheureux chat. Ce dernier ronronna de mécontentent et se replaça au milieu de la route.

Plusieurs minutes étaient passées lorsqu'une voiture se fit entendre au loin. Les deux chats se regardèrent, se demandant d'où provenait le bruit. Le plus jeune fit bouger son museau, se lécha une dernière fois sa patte avant et se dirigea lentement vers le trottoir. Le second le suivit, la langue sortie.

Alors qu'ils étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres du trottoir, la voiture fonça vers eux. Une musique entraînante se fit entendre tout comme un hurlement de femme. Les pneus semblèrent pris de folie avant de s'arrêter à une dizaine de millimètres des chats. Une portière s'ouvrit, puis une seconde et deux adultes foncèrent vers les deux animaux. Une jeune femme grogna plusieurs insultes à l'encontre de son compagnon avant de caresser le plus jeune chat.

Il était terrorisé et semblait prêt à mordre les deux individus. Pourtant, lorsque la jeune femme posa sa main sur son dos tremblant, le chat se calma et ferma les yeux. Il ronronna de joie et sa queue commença de nouveau à danser.

« - June, je ne les avais pas vu !

-Tais-toi Rick, tu roulais trop rapidement. C'est toujours la même chose.

-Comme tu voudras grogna-t-il en tourna les talons. »

La portière du côté conducteur claqua, entraînant un sifflement de la part de June. Elle continua de caresser les deux petits chats, ignorant le bruit de moteur. Elle pouvait entendre d'ici le mécontentement de son compagnon.

La jeune femme tourna la tête et vit Rick, le visage fermé. Il tapotait le volant avec ses doigts, essayant sûrement de calmer sa colère.

June arqua un sourcil et murmura une insulte, sachant parfaitement que le jeune homme réussirait à lire sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il comprit l'insulte, Rick se mordit la lèvre et préféra détourner le regard. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec sa compagne, surtout à une heure pareille et au milieu d'une route. Alors, Rick ouvrit sa fenêtre et dit :

« - Désolé June ! Reviens !

-Désolé Rick, c'est hors de question répondit June en lui tournant le dos.

-Allez ! C'est toi qui conduis si tu veux !

-Bien sûr que je vais conduire ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Ôte tes fesses du siège conducteur ! »

Rick souffla plusieurs fois, ôta les clés du contact et ouvrit sa portière. Il posa ses pieds sur le goudron, claqua la portière et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Il tapota sur son épaule droite, se pencha vers elle et réussit à lui voler un baiser.

« - Tiens June, voilà tes clés si précieuses !

-Tu es adorable se moqua la jeune femme en les récupérant. Maintenant, sois gentil et arrête de parler aussi fort ! Les chats vont avoir peur ! »

Rick leva les yeux au ciel et attendit patiemment que June cesse de se comporter comme une vétérinaire bénévole. Il se plaça à quelques mètres de là, croisa les bras et fixa les habitations voisines. Alors qu'il détaillait le paysage qui l'entourait, une porte s'ouvrit sur une femme. Sa chevelure rousse attirait les rayons du Soleil et le regard du jeune homme. Elle portait une longue robe verte, accompagnée d'un sac qu'elle tenait fermement contre sa hanche. Il semblait rempli de papiers et de cahiers. La fermeture n'était pas refermée, sûrement parce que le contenu était trop important.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Une des façades de la maison semblait prêt à s'effondrer, tout comme le petit portail gris. La jeune femme grimaça, descendit les petites marches usées et vérifia sa boîte aux lettres. Elle en tira une, d'une couleur rouge et verte, la cacha dans une de ses poches de veste et ferma le portail à clé.

Elle vérifia si aucune voiture n'était sur la route et traversa. Elle salua rapidement le couple, lança un regard derrière elle et sortit son téléphone.

« - Jimmy, passe-moi Jack entendit Rick.

-Rick, viens voir ! demanda June. »

Le jeune homme détourna son attention de l'inconnue et se dirigea vers sa petite-amie. Elle caressait toujours les chats mais lança un regard sérieux vers la jeune femme. Lorsque Rick s'accroupit à sa hauteur, elle se concentra de nouveau sur les deux chats. June sourit tendrement et murmura :

« - Regarde bien mes mains ! »

Les mains pâles de la jeune femme prirent une teinte rouge sous le regard surpris de Rick. Elles tremblèrent légèrement avant de caresser de nouveau le pelage des chats. Ces derniers ronronnèrent de peur. Leurs ronronnements se transformèrent en miaulements de plaisir. Leur pelage prit une teinte plus sombre et leurs cicatrices commencèrent lentement à disparaître.

Après une vingtaine de secondes, les mains de June reprirent une couleur normale. Elle tomba sur ses fesses, les yeux clos et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Rick posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa compagne et lui demanda si tout allait bien. June hocha la tête, posa ses mains sur son genoux tremblants puis ouvrit les yeux.

« - Wahou ! Je suis une sorcière vachement douée ironisa-t-elle.

-Tu es drôlement fatiguée depuis hier remarqua Rick.

-Si tu arrêtais de me tenir réveillée toute la nuit. »

Rick rit. Il s'écarta, embrassa le front moite de sa compagne et l'aide à se relever. June lança un dernier regard aux chats puis leur tourna le dos.

« - Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle. »

Rick regarda son poignet, le tourna légèrement vers la gauche et répondit :

« - Sept heures cinquante. Il nous reste plus que dix minutes pour arriver à Belle Rêve. Nous ne devons pas arriver en retard, nous avons une réunion. »

June hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la portière. Elle l'ouvrit, sauta sur son siège et souffla de fatigue. D'immenses cernes enlaidissaient son visage, tout comme la pâleur exagérée de sa peau. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules et cachaient son visage des regards indiscrets. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait la sensation que tout le monde la fixait.

Rick écarta quelques mèches du visage de la jeune femme et embrassa sa joue. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire amoureux avant de glisser la clé. Le moteur ronronna, accompagnant les soufflements agacés de June. Elle plaça ses mains sur le volant puis vérifia son visage dans le rétroviseur. Elle fit glisser un de ses index sur son nez et coiffa un de ses sourcils. Rick grommela dans sa barbe, se demandant quand est-ce que June se décidera à démarrer.

« - Je ne veux pas aller à cette réunion.

-Nous devons y aller June.

-Bla bla bla…Voilà tout ce que j'entends. »

Rick leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

10h00

Une jeune femme marchait dans les couloirs colorés d'un hôtel. Ses boucles rousses dansaient dans son dos, accompagnant le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle tenait fermement son sac contre sa hanche, comme si sa vie était en jeu. Ses ongles peints en vert s'accordaient parfaitement à sa robe longue. Elle tourna dans un couloir, fit signe à un homme de s'approcher et s'arrêta devant une porte surveillée. Elle ne toqua pas, préférant vérifier son reflet dans un miroir avant de faire face à son patron.

Elle chercha le miroir du regard, les mains toujours sur son sac. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle en remarqua un sur sa droite et se dépêcha de se placer devant. Elle tourna sur elle-même, essayant de voir si tout était à sa place. Sa robe n'était pas tâchée, son visage était sérieux, son sac était toujours là et son maquillage n'avait pas coulé. Elle secoua ses boucles rousses, se demandant si elles faisaient vraies.

« - Jill ! »

L'homme tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, malgré les nombreuses fois où elle en avait eu l'occasion. Il resta alors à sa place, se demandant si tout cela n'était pas un piège de sa part. La jeune femme s'avança vers lui et lui demanda :

« - Je suis jolie ? »

Le dénommé Jill arqua un sourcil et se retient de rire. Il garda ses bras croisés devant son torse et lui fit signe de s'écarter. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, surtout à quelques mètres du bureau de son patron. Il resterait muet, peu importe ce que la jeune femme ferait. Alors, elle haussa les épaules.

« - Je sais que je suis superbe ! »

Elle tourna les talons et toqua quatre fois sur les portes. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes avant qu'elles ne s'ouvrent sur deux hommes. Ils la regardèrent, remarquèrent le sac et s'écartèrent vivement de son chemin. L'un d'eux referma les portes et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Elle était recouverte de photos et de papiers, empêchant quiconque d'admirer la vue.

Un homme se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il était debout et silencieux, ne prenant pas la peine de saluer la nouvelle arrivante. Cette dernière s'arrêta devant le petit bar. Elle attrapa une bouteille, se servit un verre et le bu d'une traite. Aujourd'hui, elle va avoir besoin de courage. De beaucoup de courage.

« - Patron, j'ai les papiers ! »

Elle s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, le visage dirigé vers son sac rempli à craquer. Un bruit de mécontentement se fit entendre et la poussa à se relever. Elle baissa la tête et s'excusa vivement.

« - Amara, Amara, Amara…Seras-tu impolie jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

-Patron, je suis désolée. J'étais concentrée sur les documents et…

-Peu importe répondit le Joker, une main tendue vers elle. Maintenant, tu vas te taire et m'expliquer pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Amara fronça les sourcils et lança un regard vers les deux hommes. L'un d'eux lui fit signe de se taire. Elle suivit son conseil et baissa de nouveau la tête. Elle sentit la présence du Joker autour d'elle. Son parfum se glissait dans ses narines et l'enivrer. Ses mains semblaient la toucher alors qu'elles ne faisaient que flotter autour d'elle. Un sentiment étrange prit place dans son esprit et lui donna envie de fondre en larmes. La dénommée Amara ferma les yeux et serra ses mains sur son sac. La lanière sciait son épaule en deux mais elle s'en moquait, elle voulait seulement donner les informations et partir.

« - Alors alors alors ! Que veux-tu ?

-Je..Je ne veux rien bégaya Amara. Je suis là pour vos donner des informations. Si vous voulez du repos, je peux sortir ! »

Le Joker éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Ses chaussures en cuir se posèrent sur la table basse et bousculèrent un verre encore plein. L'alcool éclaboussa le parquet et imbiba une partie du tapis blanc.

« - Ce qui est très amusant avec toi Amara, c'est ton comportement. Tu es arrivée ici avec du courage, de l'impatience et un brin de supériorité…

-Patron, je ne…coupa-t-elle.

-Ne me coupe plus jamais plus siffla le Joker, les bras croisées sur son torse. Alors, je disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Ton comportement ! Tu es arrivée ici avec tant de courage que cela ressemblait à de la stupidité ! Je ne me moque pas Amara sourit-il. Non et non ! Je constate simplement que tu es un peu trop sûre de toi ! Surtout en ma présence ! »

Amara hocha la tête et renifla. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit le regard du Joker sur son visage. Elle essaya de se cacher derrière ses boucles rousses.

« - Ne cache pas ce si joli visage ! Nous serions honorés d'admirer ta beauté ! ironisa le Joker. Alors maintenant, tu vas gentiment me donner les papiers et retourner chez toi ! Tu me seras utile ce soir alors sois disponible. »

Amara hocha vivement la tête et se dirigea vers les portes fermées. L'un des hommes se posta devant elle et posa sa main gauche sur son épaule. La jeune femme sursauta et fixa la pointe de ses talons aiguilles. Il la fit reculer de plusieurs pas, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il la fit s'asseoir sur un pouf bleu et tira violemment sur son sac.

Amara jura. Elle cessa de serrer le sac et laissa l'homme de main le prendre. Elle était si apeurée et inquiète qu'elle avait gardé son sac. Elle murmura des excuses et posa ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux couverts. Elle les retira vivement, ne voulant pas la mouiller avec sa sueur.

Amara essuya son front. Elle souffla plusieurs fois et lança un regard vers son patron. Il la fixait, un sourire aux lèvres et les mains tendues vers elle. Il les secoua pendant quelques secondes, le regard perdu dans le sien. Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, il éclata de rire.

« - Amara, tu es très divertissante. Le sais-tu ? demanda le Joker. »

Son homme de main s'avança et lui tendit le sac. Le Joker le regarda quelques instants puis l'attrapa. Il perdit son sourire et reprit un visage sérieux. Son index caressa un de ses tatouages et un grognement franchit ses lèvres. Pendant un instant, Amara se demanda s'il allait hurler ou les tuer. Mais elle se calma lorsqu'elle vit leur patron faire signe de sortir. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et entraînèrent Amara vers la sortie. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux. La jeune femme jura entendre un hurlement mais il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier. Les deux hommes la traînaient toujours vers la sortie.

« - Maintenant, sors de l'hôtel ordonna le plus âgé. »

Amara hocha la tête et souffla sous la tension. Les deux hommes lui tournèrent le dos et se dirigèrent vers une autre porte. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, la jeune femme était à deux doigts de prier. Mais, ne croyant en aucun Dieu, elle remercia seulement le Destin et la Chance.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, un homme la stoppa. Amara reconnut Jill. Il lui tenait l'épaule, une expression étrange sur le visage.

« - Tu as mauvaise mine dit-il. »

Puis il tourna les talons. Amara arqua un sourcil, se demandant si elle était entourée de fous avant de se dépêcher de sortir. Elle avançait tranquillement vers l'ascenseur lors qu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrit. Alors, ne sachant pas qui était dans les couloirs, Amara se mit à courir. Le bruit de ses talons lui semblait assourdissant mais elle continua sa course. Sa main manucurée s'écrasa contre les boutons de l'ascenseur.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

« -Bande de dégénérés souffla-t-elle. »

* * *

16h00

« - J'ai faim ! Eh oh ! Vous m'entendez ? Gardiens de mon cul ! »

Les hurlements et insultes de Deadshot se faisaient entendre depuis bientôt une heure. Les gardiens ne prenaient plus la peine de lui répondre depuis une dizaine de minutes, préférant discuter et s'amuser des supplications du détenu. Les seules fois où ils l'écoutaient étaient lorsqu'il se mettait à frapper la porte de sa cellule. Les plus jeunes sursautaient tandis que les autres répliquaient.

« - Continue ton cirque Deadshot ! hurla un des gardiens. Tu es privé de repas jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Je m'en contre fous de ton ordre Andrew ! grogna-t-il. Tout ce que je veux est mon repas ! J'ai un contrat avec ce serpent d'Amanda ! J'ai le droit à mes repas bordel !

-Tout ce dont tu as le droit est de fermer ta gueule. »

Le dénommé Andrew clôtura la discussion en refermant la fente qui lui permettait de surveiller le détenu. Aujourd'hui, il se moquait de Deadshot. Il pouvait crever, détruire les murs ou se manger la main, cela lui était égal.

« -Va pourrir en Enfer ! Hurla Deadshot. »

Andrew haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers son groupe de collègues, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait envie d'exploser le visage du détenu depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Les remarques désobligeantes et les blagues vaseuses de Deadshot le rendaient fou et voilà qui commençait à hurler. Il attrapa un beignet que lui tendait un autre gardien et commença à le manger.

« -Il tiendra combien de temps sans manger ?

-Oh, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? demanda Andrew. Est-ce un pari ?

-Tu as très bien entendu !

-Je ne te savais pas aussi joueur Nate !

-Je n'aime pas trop me vanter ! »

Les deux gardiens éclatèrent de rire.

« -Je pari 5$ sur quatre jours ! déclara Nate.

-Je pari 50$ sur cinq jours !

-Impossible.

-Rien n'est impossible pour Deadshot répondit Andrew. Je préférais crever que de l'admettre mais il est coriace !

-Merci hurla le détenu en éclatant de rire.

-La ferme ! »

Andrew, mécontent de la réplique de Deadshot, se dirigea vers la cellule. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, il tomba violemment sur le sol. Les trois autres gardiens s'endormirent à leur tour, rejoignant leur camarade au sol. Les armes volèrent dans un coin. Au même moment, deux gardiennes regardaient les caméras de surveillance. L'un d'elle pointa du doigt la caméra numéro deux.

« -Andrew s'arrête donc jamais de manger ? rit-elle.

-S'il ne meurt pas tué, ce sera de diabète ! répliqua la seconde. »

Deadshot fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit des bruits sourds. Il s'avança vers la porte et colla son oreille contre le métal froid. Il frissonna et se concentra sur les bruits extérieurs. Etrangement, il n'entendit des bruits de pas.

Il s'écarta vivement, se plaça au milieu de la pièce et leva les poings.

« - Allez Andrew, ramène-toi ! hurla-t-il. Je n'ai pas peur d'un minable comme toi ! »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Deadshot sauta plusieurs fois sur ses pieds et répéta son insulte. Mais, lorsqu'il reconnut l'individu, il se stoppa.

« -Je suis une minable ? demanda June, un sourire aux lèvres.

-June ? Que fais-tu là ? »

La jeune femme lui fit signe de se taire et referma doucement la porte. Elle fit glisser un plateau sur le sol. Il s'arrêta aux pieds de Deadshot, le faisant saliver. Des morceaux de pain, un immense verre d'eau et une assiette rempli de légumes et de viande lui faisaient face. Mais il préféra l'ignorer et demanda :

« -Que fais-tu ?

-J'essaye d'être sympathique. C'est réussi ? sourit June en s'asseyant. »

Elle posa son dos contre la porte et croisa les jambes. Ses longs cheveux blonds semblaient devenir de plus en plus terne, tout comme sa peau. Deadshot la fixa, soucieux de sa santé, avant d'hausser les épaules. Il s'assit à son tour, le ventre tordu par la faim, et attrapa un morceau de pain.

« - Lave toi les mains avant ! ordonna June.

-Très bon conseil, je l'admets ! Mais avec quoi ? Je suis dans une cellule, pas dans un hôtel chic de Paris répliqua Deadshot. »

La jeune femme rit avant de tendre sa main vers le détenu. Elle la fit légèrement tourner et vit apparaître un torchon mousseux et mouillé. Elle le jeta vers Deadshot qui l'attrapa en vol. Il se lava les mains puis le visage, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis plusieurs jours. Le seul moment où sa peau rencontrait l'eau était lors de ses balades nocturnes dans la cellule de Killer Croc. Et tout le monde savait que son eau était de loin la plus sale des Etats-Unis. Lorsqu'il termina sa toilette, Deadshot reposa le torchon et se remit à manger.

La bouche pleine de pain et les yeux brillants de bonheur, il demanda :

« -Tu ne peux pas m'offrir un lit plus confortable ?

-Bien sûr et comme ça, tout le monde saura que je suis venue te rendre visite !

-Ils vont le découvrir murmura Deadshot, la tête penchée vers le plateau. Tu viens d'endormir les gardiens !

-J'ai ensorcelé les caméras de surveillance. Je ne suis pas une débutante !

-Mouais. »

Deadshot haussa de nouveau les épaules. Au fond, il s'en moquait de se faire prendre. Il voulait simplement profiter de son repas et des avantages que les pouvoirs de June pouvaient lui offrir. Les deux adultes restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, laissant ainsi Deadshot profiter de son repas.

« -Et le dessert ? Aucun dessert pour moi ? s'offusqua-t-il.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda June.

-Je veux…Surprends-moi sourit Deadshot. »

June leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Elle tendit les deux mains vers le plateau et se concentra. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'une tablette de chocolat ne tombe sur l'assiette vide du détenu. Ce dernier claqua des doigts en voyant le dessert et pointa du doigt June.

« -Toi, je t'apprécie de plus en plus !

-Merci pour ce joli compliment répliqua June. »

Deadshot repoussa le plateau d'une main. Il cassa la tablette de chocolat en deux et tendit un morceau à la jeune femme. Elle le fixa un instant avant de secouer la tête.

« -Ne sois pas idiot, je peux en manger autant que je veux alors que toi…

-Tais-toi June et accepte.

-Si tu veux. »

La jeune femme prit sa part et le cassa en deux. Elle mangea deux carrés de chocolat noir avant de reprendre la parole.

« -Est-ce que tu supportes la prison ?

-Cette question est stupide répondit simplement Deadshot. Je me couperai les deux bras pour m'évader d'ici.

-Tu as déjà essayé ? demanda June.

-Des dizaines de fois depuis hier. J'ai tout essayé mais ils sont tous comme des chiens enragés. Je ne peux rien faire alors j'attends d'avoir une idée.

-Je suis désolée pour toi.

-Ne le sois pas.

-Pourquoi ? »

Deadshot mangea son dernier carré de chocolat avant de se lever. Il posa une main sur son ventre, heureux d'avoir pu manger un repas chaud. Il s'étira et se dirigea vers son lit de fortune. Il se laissa tomber dessus et ferma les yeux.

« -J'ai tué des gens, volé et j'ai failli détruire la Terre lors de la mission dirigée par Amanda le serpent. Je suis assez lucide pour comprendre que ma place est ici. Je donnerai tout pour partir mais malgré tout, je suis assez fier de moi rit-il. Je purge ma peine tout comme des millions de détenus.

-Je comprends répondit simplement June. »

La jeune femme se leva, s'étira à son tour et se dirigea vers Deadshot. Elle se pencha et tapota le torse de son ami. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la cellule, elle se retourna et dit :

« -Surtout, aucun mot sur tout ça ! Ils vont se réveiller dans deux minutes alors continue d'hurler que tu meurs de faim. Et surtout, reste sans émotion. »

Et sur ses mots, June referma la porte et se dirigea vers les couloirs de la prison. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers le bureau de Rick, elle claqua des doigts. Au même moment, tous les gardiens se levèrent, comme si de rien n'était.

« -Je meurs de faim ! J'ai faim bordel ! hurla Deadshot.

-La ferme répliqua Andrew. Oh j'ai un mal de crâne murmura-t-il. »

Deadshot continua de frapper contre la porte pendant plusieurs minutes. Andrew ouvrit la fente, faisant sursauter le détenu. Il s'écarta, les mains en l'air comme le souhaite le règlement. Il offrit pourtant un doigt d'honneur.

« -Crève de faim cracha Andrew. »

Lorsque la fente se referma sous les yeux amusés de Deadshot, quelque chose glissa de son t-shirt et tomba sur son pied droit. Il se dépêcha de le récupérer et le cacha dans sa main droite. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que cela pouvait être. Il se dirigea vers son lit, se coucha dos à la porte et ouvrit doucement sa main. Un sourire immense étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut l'objet qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Une clé entourée dans du papier.

Lentement, il déroula le papier et plissa les yeux pour lire.

 _Ne l'utilise pas avant 21h. Reste éveillé._

 _June._

* * *

17h00

Mike était toujours assis devant la cellule de Killer Croc, les jambes croisées et son arme entre les mains. Il regardait la télévision avec le détenu, repoussant quelques fois des rats un peu trop courageux. Il souffla de fatigue et passa une main sur son visage cerné. Killer Croc se retourna et le fixa.

« -Tu peux faire moins de bruit ? grogna-t-il.

-Je n'ai fait aucun bruit !

-Tu en fais là ! »

Sur ses mots, Killer Croc se retourna et se concentra sur son émission. Des rappeurs chantaient, entourés de jeunes femmes souriantes et dénudées. Elles jetaient des billets dans les airs, les joues rougies par le maquillage et la chaleur. Certaines dansaient, les mains posées sur les bras de leur compagnon. Tout cela se déroulait sur des routes isolées et éclairées par le Soleil et des éclairages de mauvaises qualités.

Killer Croc bougeait ses mains en rythme, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et les yeux clos. Il était couché sur son lit, encore mouillé par l'excursion qu'il avait faîte dans les profondeurs de ses eaux. Il frappa dans ses mains plusieurs fois lorsqu'une femme embrassa un des rappeurs.

« -De la bonne musique ! rit-il. »

Mike était toujours assis, se demandant si le détenu était sérieux. Il souffla et lança un regard vers sa montre. Son poignet était froid, tout comme le reste de son corps. Il sourit de bonheur lorsqu'il vit qu'il était enfin dix-sept heures.

« -Eh ! Killer Croc ! »

Ce dernier se retourna, énervé d'avoir été gêné. Pourtant, il s'avança lorsqu'il vit Mike poser son arme et se diriger vers les barreaux de la cellule.

« -Ne parle pas murmura Mike. Augmente juste le son de la télévision. »

Killer Croc attrapa sa télécommande et augmenta le son. Mike fronça les sourcils, trouvant cela étrange qu'il ait accepté l'ordre sans rechigner. Le détenu s'avança et croisa les bras, une grimace sur le visage. Il avait compris que la situation était sérieuse lorsque Mike avait posé son arme. Personne ne faisait ça dans les sous-sols, surtout si c'était lors d'une garde.

« -Fais exprès de m'attaquer. »

Killer Croc hurla. Sa voix animale fit frémir les gardiens et en particulier Mike qui se retrouva à quelques centimètres de ses dents aiguisées. Killer Croc tenait le haut de son uniforme de ses deux mains, l'étranglant en même temps. Mike ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques secondes alors il glissa sa main dans sa poche avant et en sortit un petit boitier noir. Il le jeta dans la cellule.

Il tomba près des cannettes de soda, se cachant ainsi des regards indiscrets.

Soudain, Killer Croc et Mike furent séparés par une dizaine de gardiens armés. L'un d'eux frappa le détenu à l'aide de son arme, faisant grogner ce dernier. Il se retira rapidement et se réfugia dans l'eau de sa cellule. Sa tête resta quelques secondes visibles avant de disparaître.

« -Ça va ? Mike ? demanda un gardien.

-Tout va bien ! Retournez à vos postes ! Allez, dégagez ! ordonna-t-il. »

Les gardiens s'écartèrent avant de partir, prenant sa colère pour une fierté mal placée. Nombreux d'entre eux avaient été désagréables après avoir été humiliés par Killer Croc ou les autres détenus. Mike se laissa tomber sur le sol, le visage livide et le regard fixé sur sa montre. Il était dix-sept heures cinq. Il avait respecté le plan et devait maintenant faire signe à Killer Croc.

Ce dernier sortit de l'eau. Il garda un regard haineux et les dents sorties. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Mike était seul, il reprit un visage plus calme. Il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y coucha, ne voulant pas s'approcher pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Mike se releva, attrapa son arme et dit simplement :

« -Ne l'utilise qu'à partir de vingt-heures. »

Et sur ses mots, il se dépêcha de sortir.

* * *

17h30

« -Tu es folle ma parole ! Tu es folle hurla Rick. »

Il frappa son bureau des poings, les yeux fermés et le souffle court. Il ne savait pas comment lui montrer qu'il était fou de colère. Il essayait de se contrôler mais à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait pourquoi June se trouvait dans son bureau, sa colère reprenait le contrôle. Alors, Rick se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et fit signe à sa compagne de parler. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

« -Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Rick sourit June. Tu peux crier, pleurer ou encore jurer que tu vas m'arrêter, tu ne feras rien ! Tu sais autant que moi qu'Amanda se sert de nous ! Elle utilise Harley pour attirer le Joker, elle garde Deadshot et Killer Croc pour leurs particularités et elle nous garde nous pour ses futurs plans ! Elle a besoin de toi pour la protéger et pour me surveiller. Je suis son trophée ! L'ensorceleuse ! Quel honneur siffla-t-elle. Lorsque nous aurons fait ce qu'elle attend de nous, nous terminerons avec une balle entre les yeux !

-Je le sais, je le sais grogna Rick. Mais je pensais qu'on allait s'enfuir. Juste nous, non ? Juste toi et moi !

-Je ne peux pas les laisser répondit June. Harley devient encore plus folle que cela est humainement possible et les autres vont bientôt la suivre ! Ils ont sauvé le monde, ils nous ont sauvé ! C'est à nous de les sauver ! »

Rick souffla et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il se leva, contourna son bureau et se dirigea vers June. Il se posta devant elle et souffla de nouveau.

« -C'est impossible, on ne peut pas ! Les gardes sont trop nombreux.

-J'ai des pouvoirs !

-Oui et ? Ce ne sera pas suffisant ! Ils sont une vingtaine ici, plus les gardes qui surveillent les sous-sols et le bureau d'Amanda. C'est impossible. »

June ferma les yeux. Elle commençait à se sentir très faible.

« -Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? demanda Rick, la voix douce.

-Comment ?

-Tes cheveux ! »

June sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le miroir qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Elle l'attrapa à l'aide de ses deux et le plaça devant son visage. Un hoquet de surprise franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua la couleur de ses cheveux. Le blond angélique d'autrefois avait laissé placé à une couleur terne, frôlant le blanc. June passa une de ses mains dans ses mèches avant de reposer le miroir à sa place. Elle rencontra le regard inquiète de Rick.

« -Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

-Dix-sept heures trente. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai encore dix minutes murmura June à elle-même. Assis toi Rick.

-Pourquoi ? »

June ne lui répondit pas. Elle retourna à sa place et s'assit sur le siège. Elle plaça ses mains sur son visage et souffla de fatigue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle souffrait autant mais elle avait quelques idées. Mais pour qu'elles deviennent vraies, il lui fallait attendre encore dix minutes.

« -Tu es avec moi ou non ?

-June…murmura Rick.

-Tu es avec moi ou non ? répéta June. »

Rick laissa sa tête retomber sur le bureau. Il grogna plusieurs fois, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait aux cieux pour être puni ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas trahir son travail, ses valeurs et lâcher des détenus aussi dangereux. Mais il ne pouvait pas décevoir June. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser, il ne voulait pas.

« -Je serai toujours avec toi.

-Je le savais sourit June. Maintenant, je n'ai que huit minutes pour tout t'expliquer.

-Explique-moi souffla Rick, déjà perdu.

-J'ai un contrat avec une certaine personne… »

Rick releva sa tête et fixa la jeune femme. Sa mine était inquiétante, tout comme les tremblements sans fin de ses mains. Même posées sur ses genoux, elles ne cessaient de trembler. Elles attiraient le regard du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait comprendre comment l'état de June avait-il pu se dégrader en une soirée. Hier, elle souriait et s'amusait sans trembler ou souffler de fatigue.

« -Qui est cette personne ? »

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Ils se retournèrent, tendus et prêts à se défendre. June se détendit et fit signe à Rick de se calmer lorsqu'elle reconnut Mike. Ce dernier était essoufflé, les mains fermement accrochées à son arme et le regard cerné. Il entra dans le bureau et referma les portes derrière lui.

« -J'ai accompli ma part maintenant c'est à ton tour !

-De quoi parles-tu ? s'énerva Rick. »

Il se leva et se plaça entre le jeune soldat et June, prêt à la défendre si Mike essayait de la frapper. Cependant, sa compagne se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur son bras gauche. Elle lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien. Malgré ça, Rick resta sur ses gardes et croisa les bras. June s'avança.

« -Ne bouge pas ! ordonna-t-elle à Mike. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. June posa ses deux mains sur les joues du jeune homme et commença à murmurer. Ses mains tremblèrent de nouveau, tout comme le reste de son corps. Son visage pâlit en quelques secondes et ses cheveux commencèrent à perdre les dernières traces de blond. Ses jambes tremblèrent à leur tour et poussèrent Rick à se préciser vers elle. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa compagne mais fut propulser en arrière.

« -Ne me touche pas grogna June. Ne touche pas June. »

La voix de la jeune femme ne lui appartenait pas. Rick frissonna lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de l'ensorceleuse. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau. Il attrapa son arme et la pointa vers June.

« -Laisse June tranquille ! siffla-t-il.

-Calme-toi ! ordonna l'ensorceleuse. Elle est toujours là.

-Prouve le !

-Calme-toi Rick répéta June. »

Sa voix était devenue plus douce et calme. Ses cheveux reprenaient lentement une couleur plus chaleureuse, tout comme sa peau. June sursauta plusieurs fois avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux et les mains brûlantes.

Quant à Mike, il tremblait. Il était toujours debout mais semblait prêt à tomber à n'importe quel moment. June posa ses mains sur le sol et se releva, la tête lourde et une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Rick garda son arme pointée vers les deux adultes, ne sachant pas qui était capable de réagir de manière étrange.

« -Baisse ton arme Rick murmura June. J'ai terminé. »

Soudain, le corps de Mike changea de forme. Son corps fin et petit devient plus grand et musclé. Son visage perdit ses rondeurs, ses cheveux poussèrent et prirent une couleur noire. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire amusé tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient lentement. Le vert délavé d'autrefois avait laissé place à un noir profond et brillant de malice et d'impatience.

Rick sursauta lorsqu'il reconnut l'individu. Il contourna son bureau, repoussa June derrière lui et pointa son arme vers le front de l'inconnu.

« -Johnny. »

Ce dernier sourit et fit une révérence. Puis il offrit un clin d'œil à June. Son visage partit sur le côté lorsqu'il se prit un coup par Rick. Ce dernier n'avait pas apprécié son sourire moqueur et son clin d'œil. June leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Calmez-vous. Nous n'avons plus le temps. Johnny, retourne voir le Joker. Et toi Rick, tu vas rester avec moi !

-Il ne peut pas partir ! siffla Rick. Il est en cavale depuis trop longtemps pour que je le laisse filer.

-Arrête de te comporter comme un gentil petit soldat et écoute ta copine répliqua Johnny. June a un contrat avec mon patron. »

Rick se retourna et fixa June avec stupeur.

« -Il m'a aidée et c'est à mon tour aujourd'hui. Baisse ton arme. »

Encore sous le choc, Rick le fit.

« -Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. »

* * *

20h00

Une jeune femme rousse et trois hommes attendaient, cachés dans une camionnette violette. L'un des hommes tapota sa montre en soufflant puis dit :

« -Nous aurions dû partir depuis dix minutes.

-On le sait parfaitement répliqua un autre.

-Amara, monte voir le patron ordonna Jill.

-Tu me prends pour une suicidaire ? siffla-t-elle. Je préfère me tirer une balle moi-même que de monter ! »

Un des hommes souffla.

« -Je me dévoue, restez ici ! »

Il ouvrit sa portière, se glissa à l'extérieur avant de courir rejoindre les portes arrière de l'hôtel. Il se détendit légèrement lorsqu'il se glissa dans l'ascenseur. Personne n'était dans l'hôtel et rien ne pouvait contrecarrer leurs plans. Tout allait bien se passer. Pour se rassurer, le jeune homme tapota la porte avant de son costume. Il soupira en sentant la présence de son arme.

Il se dépêcha de sortir lorsque les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent. Il regarda autour de lui si son patron n'était pas là et se mit à courir. Il s'arrêta, légèrement essoufflé par l'effort et la peur, devant des portes immenses. Il souffla plusieurs fois, passa une main sur son front et se dit :

« -Allez Tom, tu n'es pas un peureux. Un peu de courage ! »

Et il toqua.

« - Patron, vous êtes prêts ? »

Le jeune homme toqua une nouvelle fois, les sourcils froncés et la peur au ventre. Ils auraient dû partir depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et voilà que son patron était toujours enfermé dans sa suite. Il souffla, se demandant s'il devait entrer ou non lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le Joker en personne.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, les yeux pétillants d'une impatience pure. Une de ses mains tenait une canne dorée et décorée de pierres brillantes. Son costume jaune semblait trop voyant pour ce genre de missions mais l'homme de main ne préféra pas lui faire remarquer. Une chemise verte était visible. Elle était accompagnée d'un mouchoir de la même couleur, glissée dans une poche de son veston. Le Joker lui tendit un sac noir, lui ordonnant du regard d'y faire extrêmement attention. Le dénommé Tom l'attrapa rapidement et le colla contre son torse, prenant garde à ne pas le faire tomber. Lorsqu'il baissa le regard, il put voir un tissu rouge et une bouteille de vin.

Il leva rapidement les yeux, priant pour que son patron n'ait pas remarqué son coup d'œil curieux. Mais le Joker était en train de vérifier sa tenue, un air amusé sur le visage. Tom se retient de faire une remarque, sachant parfaitement que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait son patron aussi à cheval sur sa tenue. Mais ce soir, il savait parfaitement pourquoi il était ainsi. Ils partaient libérer Harley Quinn de la célèbre prison qu'était Belle Rêve. Cela faisait plus de deux mois que le Joker n'avait pas vu sa compagne. La seule fois où il avait eu l'occasion de la revoir fut à travers une vidéo de torture livrée par Amanda Waller. Les traits de la jeune femme avaient été tirés sous la douleur, sa bouche déformée par les cris et ses yeux brillants de larmes retenues.

Le Joker le poussa à l'aide de sa canne. L'homme de main sursauta et s'écarta vivement, laissant la place nécessaire à son patron pour sortir. Ce dernier lui tapota l'épaule et lui murmura :

« -Allons-y ! »


End file.
